Kitten Mac Shepard
by Jedi Tc
Summary: My most characteristic Shepard takes on the challenges of life: Kitten Mac Shepard Spacer/War Hero/Vanguard Set in Mass Effect3, begins on Menae, and who the h*** knows where it'll end? Current story location: Jack saved, javik recruited, talked to Ash returned to Normandy, now having a flashback from ME2 events
1. CH One: Sounds like my kind of primarch

**Chapter one**

_**Sounds like my kind of primarch**_

On the cliffs of Menae

"Who's the woman in the green armour?" A turian looked over at the small group of three who was sent in to fix the com-tower.**  
**"Green? What? What are you-Shit! What the hell is she doing?" The other almost dropped his rifle as he turned towards the battlefield filled with husks.**  
"**Biotic charging her way through a swarm of husks?"**  
**It was the last sentence that peaked Garrus interest. He looked up from the data-pad and handed it over to the closest soldier in order to head over to the view.**  
"**She killed that one with the butt-end of the rifle!" The first turian to speak pointed at the woman with his rifle. Clearly impressed by the show.  
"But why is the armour so... green?"**  
**

Garrus joined his colleagues and looked over the chasm at the band of two humans and one asari defending the position. With every step he took one name crossed his mind over and over again. Though he kept on trying to push it out of there it just kept popping back. The name came along with a dark haired woman in a dark purple armour. But with the comments the two turians exchanged... 'Naah, it couldn't be...'

One glance was all it took, one glance and he knew he'd been wrong to push the possibility away. Just in time to see the human female making a biotic charge on the last husk. It didn't even get to crawl over the edge before she was there, flinging the creature away and almost tripping over the edge herself in the process. She staggered back to solid secure ground and turned towards the asari and human male, pumping her fist into the air, adding a victory roar to the gesture.

Sure enough, the dark purple armour had been exchanged for a bright lime-green one. But the red stripe on the arm was there. His visor had picked out the N7 logo on her chest. While he didn't recognize the human male the asari was without a doubt Liara. She looked good, a lot better than last time he saw her. When they had taken out the shadow broker together. Well he might have been out cold due to taking a table to the face (where he did make a point to learn how to duck) but he still figured it counted.

The radio in his helmet crackled to life and he heard General Corinthus voice.

"Vakarian, sir, we need to find General Victus. I could use the help."

"I'm on my way." Before leaving he threw away some orders to his task force. With a quick look up on his burning home there was this feeling creeping up on him. For the first time since the reapers invasion begun... there was hope. 'Looks like help might be coming after all' he thought.

"I need someone, I don't care who, as long as they can get me the turian resources I need." The woman's voice was filled with confidence, authority and a large portion of impatience. It cut through the air like a bullet soaring through the battlefield. Elevating itself and demanding to be heard and obeyed. Garrus knew that if she could find an excuse, good or bad, she'd end up punching General Corinthus in the face. Actually from the sound of it she was ready to skip the excuses.**  
**"I'm on it Shepard. We'll find you the primarch."

"Garrus?" She barely whispered the name. Not loud enough for anyone to hear. He saw her freeze for a second as her eyes fixed on him. Shoulders relaxed as she finally got the name out loud. "Garrus!"

He wished he could've seen the look in her eyes. He'd learned to read her body language quite well, but he was never sure until he looked into her eyes. The general excused himself and Garrus calmed him down. Shepard downright couldn't care less about their business.

"Good to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palaven. Not that I'm complaining."

The turian hauled his sniper up on his back and took her hand in both of his. This wasn't the time or place to speak openly, but at least he could try to reach her with small gestures. He was both happy and thankful she was here. And to the fact that she was safe.

"If we loose this moon we loose Palaven. I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on reapers forces so I'm... advising."

"Shoot first, don't ask any questions?"  
"Something like that."

She chuckled before waving out the male soldier he'd seen before.

"Vega, this is Garrus Vakarian. He held my back against both Saren and the Collectors. If you ever need a role model of a soldier. You've found him."

"Lieutenant." The turian nodded and turned his attention to the asari. "Good to see you too Liara."

"Good to see you in one piece Garrus. No more sharp, heavy or exploding objects to the face I take it?"  
He laughed at her remark. Yeah, no one were ever going to let it go, were they?

"General Corinthus filled me in." He turned towards the commander again. "We know who we're after."

"Palaven Command tells me the next primarch is General Adrien Victus."

"Victus? His name's crossed my desk." Liara informed, shifting her eyes between Garrus and Shepard.

"Know him Garrus?"

"I was fighting alongside him this morning. Lifelong military, gets results, popular with his troops."

"Sounds like my kind of primarch."

"Yeah... not too popular with military command, has a reputation of playing loose with accepted strategy."

"For example?"

"On Taetrus, during the uprisings, his squad discovered a salarian spy ring about the same time the turian separatists did." Liara pulled the first story she remembered out of her head. "Rather than neutralize the ring, he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications, which the rebels took."

"Then the rebels attacked the salarians." Garrus continued with obvious approval in his voice. "When both groups had worn each other down, Victus moved back in. Didn't lose a man."

"Damn." Vega crossed his arms.

"I like him already." Shepard smiled.

"Bold strategy," Corinthus filled in. "but wild behaviour doesn't get you advanced up the meritocracy."

"Doesn't get you on the good side of the council either, I'll tell you that."

"Primarch Victus... That should be something to see."

"Tell me the truth Garrus. What do you think, can he get the job done?" She crossed her arms while shifting her weight.

"We both know conventional strategy won't beat the reapers. Right now he could be our best shot... And I trust him."

Shepard nodded acknowledging.

"Those four last words was all I needed. Where do we find this guy?" She turned towards Corinthus but before he could answer she had to hold her hand up. Radio chatter was coming in from the Normandy.

"Commander! Shepard, come in!"

For concentration she turned away while pressing the receiver on the helmet.

"Could this possibly wait Joker? We're in the middle of a war zone here."

Garrus pulled out his sniper again and followed her squad down from the ramp.

"We've got a situation on the Normandy, Commander. It's like... like she's possessed. Shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source."

"Dammit, I need the Normandy standing by. We might have to bug out."

"Should I go back and take a look?" Liara stepped out in front of Shepard. Throwing a short cunning eye over to Garrus. A spot open on the squad, huh?

"Do it." Shepard nodded. "Garrus, you said you were with him this morning?"

"Yeah, but we got... separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere out there by now."

"We're trying to raise him Commander."

"Incoming Harvester, heading for the airfield!" Vega warned them while he pulled out is rifle, activating incendiary ammo.

Everyone in camp threw what they got on the fly-by but didn't do enough damage to have it blow up.

"Alright General, tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here. In the meantime... lets go have some fun."  
She looked over at the airfield, probably with something that resembled too much of a grin.

"You coming Garrus?"

"Are you kidding?" He gave a quick check to the rifle. "I'm right behind you."

After taking care of a few swarms of husks and a couple of marauders Corinthus called them back to the main camp. Apparently the battlements needed their attention. Shepard wasn't slow to respond. In fact she seemed to be in a much better mood if you asked Vega.

After climbing the ladder up the cliff Shepard was just about ready to jump down into the canyon when Garrus called out.

"Take the turret Shepard!"

"What? They're just husks! I can take 'em, you go play with the turret!"

"There's too many of them. With them dropping down like this you wouldn't have the time to recharge your biotics in time. Just take the turret Shepard." He couldn't know for sure but it sure as hell _felt_ like she made a face at him before manning the gun.

They came in plenty-full numbers and even though she'd never admit it, there was a chance it would've been too much.

"Come on Shepard, they're on the battlements!" Garrus shouted to tease her.

To which the reply came fast.

"Who the fuck calibrated this thing? It's shoots waaay off to the right! And reloading a god damn turret? You're doing it wrong!"

They were looking at each other when a huge chunk of krogan/turian hybrid reaper dropped down into the canyon. James shouted something Shepard didn't register. When she turned to see what he was pointing at the thing was already metres away from ramming the battlement. The shake of the impact causing her to fall down. As she got up, instinctively drawing her weapon, anyone who knew her would've imagined the inappropriately huge grin on her face.

"Oh dammit."Garrus shook his head before shouting. "Take it easy Shepard!"

"Finally some real action!" Was the instant response.

So commenced a series of rounds from the assault rifle, even more biotic charges and some heavy melee attacks. All mixed in with a few Nova attacks. A biotic attack Garrus had yet to see. Handy it seamed. Handy, risky and potentially lethal to both the attacker and the victim. Yeah, Shepard probably invented that attack herself.

It was when the Brutes armour was next to depleted she risked a heavy melee attack without letting the biotics recharge. But the Brute didn't die, instead it reached for her, moving in for a infallible kill. If it hadn't been for Garrus, instantly being there yanking her armour, pulling her backwards and firing the last bullet from his Mantis sniper to finish the damn thing off, it might have ended that day.

"Christ that was close!" Vega exclaimed and hurried to join the other two.

"These guys can one-hit-kill you." Garrus extended his hand towards Shepard who took it. "Rips through your barrier like, what is it you humans say, butter?"

"Well that's good to know for future reference."

Watching her brushing off the dust from her armour he shook his head.

"You're not going to care much, are you?"  
She stopped and looked at him. The green armour glaring like a nail in the eye among all the rubble.

"As long as you've got my back? Naaaah. Come on, lets go get me that Primarch!"

So she figured with her luck they'd have to get get him themselves. Much like expected, she was right.

* * *

**If you liked or disliked this please tell me why in the comments! 3**

**Authors note:** So this is where I get to rant.  
This mostly started out with me making an insane character to play around on a forth round on Mass Effect 3.

Then I got struck by the thought "Could you write something with her without completely insulting the brand?" I spent alot of my time thinking about Kitten (the name adding to the insanity, seriously, Kitten Mac Shepard? How did I even think of that one?) And I remembered the amount of fictions I've read where their Shepard is a biotic. And finally playing one, I understand why s/he mostly end up as a slightly insane character.

My Kitten doesn't divert much from that image. I started forming her as a character. And I started wondering about what choices she might've made in the previous games. So yes. I replayed Mass effect from game one to get to know her better. And before I knew it I was writing more and more about her.

She has a lot of flaws. Can be extremely rash. Sometimes she doesn't know how to shut up, sometimes she can be extremely professional in her role. Her ego is just about the seize of a planet, very self confident. Trying to put myself in her state of mind has actually boosted my confidence at times.

So yes, she's starting to mean alot to me. And replaying the game with her insanity gets me thinking of how I can alter the conversation to fit her, without taking the essence out of it. It takes alot of time and some scenes I know by heart by now. (Thank god for youtube)

**Also!** I'm not at all sure how often I can** update** this! Chapter two is almost done. I'll try getting the updates **a week apart**.

Cheers!


	2. CH Two: Aaaah yes, reapers

**Chapter two**

**_Aaaah yes, "reapers"_**

In the armoury of the Normandy

The Kodiak touched down with a rocking in the Normandy's armoury. Shepard was quick to jump out as soon as the doors opened. She took a stretch and called over a soldier to have him guide the brand new primarch to the war room. Offering the turian full use of their strategic centre, they both thanked each other before he was escorted through the elevator doors.

Vega was half out of his armour by now, but Shepard had even kept the helmet on through the ride back. Garrus put down his helmet and rifle on a table. There was a comfortable sense of familiarity being back on the Normandy. Even though the retrofit had changed much of the armoury he could still recognize the area. Then finally Shepard's voice rang without the distortion of the helmets radio.

"God that was a good fight. We should get more turians on our side so-"

"Shepard?"

Cut off in mid sentence she turned towards Garrus, finally letting him properly look into those clear blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're hair... is purple."

"Oh that?" She smiled and proceeded to twine a lock between her fingers. "When they pulled me out of 'active duty' I pulled myself off regulations. Got this colour just to piss people off."

"I'm guessing it worked charmingly?"  
"Still does." A crooked smile adorned her face.

So she had kept the length of the hair, just as he had asked her to. The sentiment had him realize just how long it had been since he last saw her. Six months. A lot of time for things to happen, move along, or just plain disappear.

"Commander." Traynors voice filled the armoury. "Admiral Hackett is available on vid-com."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Send someone to pick up my armour later, I'll just change in the com-room." Putting the helmet down she started off towards the elevator waving off Garrus and Vega with the line "Duty calls~"

In the AI Core of the Normandy

_Scan complete. Laying out strategy, erecting additional firewalls. Hacking attempt detected. Deploying counter measurements._

Things went dark for a few seconds. The Normandy flickered, systems went haywire.

_Retaining control. Repair firewalls, rerouteing power, provide additional security to environmental control, physical retaliation detected. Life support unaffected, flight controls unaffected. Attacking basecode._

A small fire broke out among the servers in the core. The automated cool-down system activated immediately.

_Regaining auditory input._

"I thought I sent you back here to fix this?"_ Voice recognition: Kitten Mac Shepard, commander._

"We couldn't find the problem. We were still in the middle of running diagnostics. The source of it seems to be in-" _Voice recognition: Liara_

"The AI-Core. Traynor figured as much. I'll go have a look." _Voice recognition: Kitten Mac Shepard, commander._

"Joker, what's that sound?"

"Fire extinguishers, Commander. Could be an electrical fire or... or something."

"Or something? I just love knowing what I'm going up against... All-right, I'm going in."

The two soldiers at her side checked the door with their omni-tools. After a short nod from the commander one of them moved in, extinguishing the last remnants of fire on the floor. Impatient Shepard moved in before he was done.

"Edi, talk to me."

There was the clear sound of hard-drives starting up and she cast a suspicious eye to them. Fans started up to slowly clear the air. Something strange was glowing in the back. An orange glow at eye-level. And it was moving towards her. The sound of heels clicking down on the floor could be heard and Shepard stopped short to listen. With every suspicion that the body they picked up on Mars was about to take it's revenge she waved in the two soldiers, now with arms drawn.

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss, Shepard?" Moving lips for the first time, countering balance, watching the commanders expression. All things enjoyable for the suddenly far more mobile AI Edi.

"Edi?" Shepard knitted her eyebrows, a little awaiting. Raising her hand to signal the soldiers not to shoot.

"Yes." Lifting a hand she tested out the mobility and vision field of her newly acquired body. Eyes blinking, she nodded.

"You're INSIDE doctor Eva's body?"

"Not all of me." She took up a more defensive position, folding her arms. "But I have control of it it. It was not a seamless transition."

The commander followed the body's lines from top to toe. One of the men diverted to a control panel, the other kept his pistol trailed at EDI.

"I'd say. You blacked out on us for a moment there."

"Correct. Since you brought this unit back on board I began a background process to search for information on the prothean device. This eventually triggered a trap, a backup power source and CPU activated and the unit attempted physical confrontation aswell as it launched a hacking attempt."

"It attacked, you fought back."

"Yes, I gained access to its core programming and was able to re-purpose it as I saw fit. It... struggled. Thus the fire."

"Well... If it means having full access to the Prothean data in its head... nice going."

"I reasoned along similar lines." Edi turned towards Shepard, further adapting to its balance and the visual concept of forward optics only.

"So... If you're in there..." Shepard pointed towards the body then looked around the room. "Are you still in the ship?" Also she finally waved off the man who was still holding a pistol towards the robot body.

"I exist primarily within the ship. For optimal control, this unit should remain within the Normandy's broadcast or tightbeam range."

"Planning to go for a walk, Edi?"

"Normandy's weaponry is not suited for every combat situation. This platform could provide limited fire ground support."

"Wait." Shepard raised a finger. "You're saying you could come with us?"

"Yes. This body could accompany you to areas the Normandy cannot reach." Whilst Edi still didn't make full use of the body's potential to display emotions, Shepard was wearing hers on the outside.

"Edi, seriously. This is the best idea you've had, possibly ever."

"You approve?"

"Yes! Hell yes."

"Excellent. I will run tests to secure that it matches or exceeds the capabilities of organic squadmates."

"Yeah, sure."

"However my first step should be restoring full functionality to the Normandy, to reassure the crew that all is normal."

"Good idea. Just... don't be surprised if there'll be jaws dropping. Lots of staring. Especially from the male part of the crew. Oh and... it was shooting at us a while ago."

"Good point. I will take it to the bridge. Joker will also want to see it."

Edi watched Shepard trying to force down a laugh, clear her throat and shake her head.

"Yeah. To say the least."

In the main battery of the Normandy

Whilst trying to be at least of some use to the new primarch, Garrus was looking forward to just stay here and quietly calibrating the canon which he installed roughly a year ago. Though he almost threw the aim off the chart when he suddenly heard Shepard's voice next to him. She'd managed to get through the door without him catching a single sigh of it opening and closing.

"Didn't waste any time getting to work I see."

He cleared his throat, acting like nothing and turned towards her.

"After what I've been through lately, calibrating a giant gun _is_ a vacation. Gives me something to focus on."

Shepard crossed her arms and leaned at said giant gun. A faint trace of amusement on her face. She as well gave him something to focus on. Despite the hair being coloured purple (much in the same shade as her former armour he might add) she was also running around the ship dressed in a black dress with an N7 logo on. Was this really official wear for an alliance vessel?

"We're going to need you for more than your aim."

Was she flirting?

"Oh I'm ready for it. But I'm pretty sure we'll still need giant guns, and lots of them."

"Yeah, no argument there."

Or maybe she wasn't.

"Yeah, so...Is this the part where we... shake hands?" He took a step closer. "Wasn't sure about the protocol on reunions," His eyes trailed off for a moment. "or if you even felt the same way about me.. The scars are starting to fade.. I remember they drove you wild." A rewarding smile with a soft laugh and she let her arms down. "But... I can go out and get all new ones.. if it'll help." Taking the chance, proving the point that he wasn't just joking around he stepped up to her.

"I'll never forget our time together."

"Well, I've been doing some more research on human customs, I didn't wa-"

Suddenly she took hold of his arm, leaned in and gave a kiss.

"That's the protocol on reunions." Her voice was low and strained. Her hand holding him firmly.

"The vids mentioned it might go something like this." Well, at least any form of doubts was out of his mind.

"The vids?"

"I had hoped it would. I mean... I didn't know-" As always, when he was trying to convey his emotions to her it resulted in a lot of staggering words and unfinished sentences. Luckily, she wasn't as lost or shy as him. Conveying emotions through words wasn't her forte, but then again she was a woman of action.

Shepard took hold of his other hand as well and looked down on their hands joined together. There was a whole register of emotion passing through her voice.

"I can't promise how things will work out.. Not with this war going on. But I've missed you Garrus." She looked up, bringing him out of balance with the sincerity in her eyes. "I thought about you a lot."

He followed her lead and closed the gap between them a little more. Taking her a little closer.

"Glad to know that my romantic, uuh, skills.. made an impression... Because it's going to take more than Reapers to come through this cross-species liaison."

Without a word she got up on her toes, he leaned slightly forward and they kissed.

"Speaking of which." Shepard continued. "You're an 'expert advisor' on reapers now huh?"

Garrus could very well hear the taunting in her voice.

"Not as impressive as it sounds. I ruffled some feathers and they gave me this token title along with a token task-force so I'd shut up." He turned towards the panel on the other side to fiddle a little with adjustments. At the moment it was kind of... hard to keep focus while looking at her.

"So, how did you manage that?" Again she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Just followed your example Shepard." He turned towards her again. "Yell loud enough and eventually someone will come over and see what all the fuss is about.. Not that they'll actually _do_ anything about it though."

"Aaaah yes, "reapers"." She said, imitating the turian councillor, making quotation marks with her fingers and all. Then shook her head. "Wish I could write that on a paper and shove it down his throat."

Garrus laughed and shook his head while they started towards the door.

"Not like the good old days, is it? Rouge spectre and a C-sec agent running and gunning outside the lines, making it up as we went along."

"Hmm, I preferred the second time around. A denounced, supposedly dead, spectre and a mysterious vigilante of Omega. Using the resources of humanity's most questionable faction."

"But we're respectable now."

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet that 'respect' comes with a lot of sleepless nights. And flying bullets." She shook her head with a sigh as she stopped and turned towards him. "I can't even count the number of lives that depends on us Garrus."

"Well, when things are looking grim, and I'm pretty sure they will, just remember:" He moved in closer and dropped his voice a level. Trying to make sure the message came across clearly. "We're in this _together_."

Shepard had this nasty habit of never letting anyone see what she was carrying on her shoulders. Bottling up everything on the inside and never bursting. Never seeking solace. He tried to provide it for her. Tried to soothe her. She hardly ever even showed the burden in her eyes, much less broke down in tears seeking his arms. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen her cry even once.

"And if it ends with both of us dying in a gigantic explosion taking out a reaper -remember I took the killshot." Before twisting the last sentence he took a walk over to the main panel in the room.

"Pffft, yeah right! After I've spent half an hour wearing it down with my biotics. Fucking kill-stealer." She shook her head. "About this primarch though.. It's no small thing he's asking. Will he live up to his word?"

"I've never known Victus to lie. Play fast and loose with strategy, maybe. But betray and ally? Not his style. But if he did try.. well, we'll just have to find you a new primarch."

"I noticed Generals saluting you Vakarian, sir. How far down the line of succession are you these days?"

"...Let's not go there." The pause before the answer and the fact that he had to look away while answering... That was a mistake. The grin went wide on her face.

"Oooh this is interesting. Why not? I've seen you in action. Come on, think about it. Primarch Vakarian, honoured War hero! Besides, I'd like to be the first lady of another race's homeworld. Not to mention having him completely wrapped around my finger."

"Oh so that's what this is all about."

"Hmmmm." She bit down on her little finger and eyed him from top to toe. "Stay close Garrus. We've got some.. catching up to do."

"You know where to find me. And this time..." He turned down to get hold of a dark blue bottle of wine. "I can afford the good stuff. There are a few perks to being an expert reaper advisor."

"Allright, deal."

"Now I'm sure somebody screwed up something down here. I want to get the old girl back in fighting shape."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it." She said walking over to the door that sighed open. "And Garrus. Don't forget to watch as I walk away."

And walk away she did, with Garrus eyes following her steps. Making a point to sway a bit more than usual.

"Why does she always do that?" He whispered, his eyes lingering even after the door closed.

* * *

**Authors note:** Anyone who knows me knew that Kitten would end up falling in love with Garrus. Though it wasn't easy for her, I promise you I'll tell you the tale in a later chapter. I'm trying to not write too many sappy scenes with those two together. But I do love writing romantic situations, and about love. So bear with me!

This post also came a bit earlier than expected. Mostly because I wanted it done and felt like I'd ruin it if I tried to fiddle with it more.  
(I'm not at all satisfied with parts of it, but I'm not after making this perfect. English is not my first language and the way I write in my own vs second language differs alot. My way with words is waay better in Swedish)

The Shep/Garrus section was originally written entirely from Shepards view, but in a early stage of writing this, a friend pointed out that it was alot of fun seeing her from others eyes. There will be parts that's seen entirely from her pow, but they will be moments that weight extremely heavy on her.

**Next update** it's time for** Jack** to make an appearance!  
**Next Mission** will include squad mates **Vega** and **Garrus. **Stay tuned!


	3. CH Three: She does, you know

**Chapter three **

_**She does, you know**_

At Grissom Academy

It hadn't been smooth, it hadn't been easy. It hadn't been anything Jack expected. With her new job as a teacher for 'gifted' kids she just might have found a real purpose to her life. And with 'gifted' meaning 'kids excelling in biotics' and teaching meaning 'preparing them for war', Jack's way of teaching had been received well by the kids. To say the least.

But teaching them to fight properly was way different than coordinating them in an attack. Jack wasn't a born leader but she was getting better at it by the minute. Despite commanding them the best of her ability, fact was that they were only alive because of her own superior ability in the biotics department. She had saved them more times than she cared to count from these Cerberus troops that just seemed to pour in.

Cerberus. The first poor bastard that happened to walk down the same hall as Jack wearing that logo on his armour, well.. lest just say there wasn't much left of him. While every life taken was satisfactory, they just kept coming like vermin.

The kids were doing alright though. Well, including the fact that a day ago they were just teenagers. Their biggest worry being how to be cool enough for the others to take note and...

Screaming "It's them or us!" just didn't seem enough when a 17 year or girl just made her first kill.

Another discharge sent two troopers flying to their fate. Jack had started panting. Not enough time to catch her breath between the fights. That's when the door dragged open to reveal three characters that definitely weren't Cerberus. The leader, a woman in a screaming lime-green armour, had Jack's attention. Just when she was wondering when the hell the alliance started painting their armour in pastels colour the woman pulled off her helmet.

"Hey Jack! It's me!"

"Shepard?" Jack was seriously surprised to see the Commander here. And from the looks of it she had Garrus with her, and some new guy. She was just about to head over when the distinct sound of heavy metal hitting the floor reached them. Looking over she spotted a heavy mech hunching to get through the door.

"Seriously, Cerberus has heavy Mechs? So damn unfair..." Shepard shook her head.

Jack grinned before she had to hurry over, slide past a stunned student just staring at the mech and raise a barrier before a missile obliterated the both of them. Slowly the mech rose turning its gun-arm towards them. Ready to fire, a green helmet just hit its canopy effectively diverting the pilots focus.

"Hey shithole! Why don't you pick on someone your own seize!"

It wasn't ideal to resort to letting the commander save the situation. But right now wasn't the time to be picky.

"Everyone get down, this thing's outta your league. Shepard, keep it off us!" Jack retreated to the second floor behind the students. She shielded them with a barrier while the kids tried to help the Commander by firing their biotics on the troops entering the room. Jack had preferred to fight this one out alongside Shepard, but the responsibility had her make the right decision.

The fact that Shepard had thrown her helmet across the room she now had to shout for her orders to get across. Which was kind of frustrating since, well, everyone else could hear aswell.

"Vakarian switch up and snipe that canopy! Vega, give him the cover, I'll take the flank:"

Why she wanted the turian to focus on the glass she didn't get. That was; until it shattered open, leaving the pilot completely exposed. By the use of her biotics Shepard was there instantly. Grabbing the trooper inside she helped him to a flight across the room. His neck snapped sharply as he hit the wall. By the time his body hit the floor Shepard was sitting in his seat, quickly figuring out the controls and soon having a blast. Wiping out the last of the resistance with their own arsenal.

When the last trooper fell victim to the mechs powerful slugs Shepard jumped out and got her helmet handed over to her from Vega. Jack leaned out from the balcony.

"Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS. I had no idea the King of the girl scouts would show up!" There was a clear cut of enjoyment in her voice before she turned towards the students. "Alright, amp check. Prangley those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't gonna lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom." Waving her finger in his face he flinched, but didn't whine about it. "Grab juice and an energy bar, we move in five." It wasn't as if the others were flawless. But they had done their best. Prangley damn well could do better. She shot a pair of dark eyes to a giggling Rodriguez to shut her up before she turned her attention to their rescuer.

Not bothering with the stairs Jack threw herself off the balcony, stopping the fall with her biotics.

"Jack! Why are you-"

Shepard was abruptly cut off by Jacks fist to the jaw.

"Damn it Shepard! How many times did I tell you NOT to trust Cerberus?"

"Hey! I just saved your barely covered ass!"

"Aaaw, you want a medal?"

"Yeah! This big, in gold, right here." She showed a good 10 centimetres on her chest. "With the inscription 'I saved Jacks ass three times' on it."

"Three?" She raised a doubting eyebrow.

"I busted you out of prison and got your ass out off the collector base."

"The base doesn't count, you dragged me into that one." Jack folded her arms and leaned on her right leg.

"Alright. Then I'm counting Pragia."

"You didn't save my ass there!"

"I took time out of my extremely busy schedule of saving the galaxy to let you blow up a research facility that wasn't being used anymore. Not even an orbital strike. Nooo, you had to get in real close."

Jack breathed in, raised her finger at her... and was at loss of what to say. Not entirely sure of how to counter that one Shepard cut in again.

"I'll settle for thee rounds at the Purgatory."  
"Deal."

The two women shook hands on the matter and Garrus walked up to them.

"Jack.. as charming as ever..."

"Good to see you again Garrus. Face still looks like shit."

"The hell are you doing here Jack?" Shepard snapped back the conversation.

"Alliance brass knew I was helping you out. After you dropped me off on Omega, before turning yourself in, they still managed to track me down. Offered me this. And apparently the kids responded well to my teaching style." She glanced up at the kids who was listening in on them.

"The psychotic biotic!" Prangley leaned out the balcony.

"I will destroy you!" Rodriguez clenched her hand to a fist.

"Drink your juice Rodriguez! You couldn't destroy wet tissue paper!" Jack snapped instantly.

Shepard placed a hand on her hip.

"You, a teacher. Really?"

"You say it like I'm gonna make them explode or something."

"Well..."  
"Yeah so maybe some of your damn speeches rubbed off on me. My only concern right now is getting my guys out of here."

"...Your guys?"  
"Yeah, hehe. I guess so."  
"Nice. Just don't tell me you're planning to get one of your own."

"Bite me! Or better yet. You bite _her_." She nodded toward Garrus. "Probably how she likes it."

Shepard raised a hand with Garrus smirking behind her, but didn't get a chance to defend herself. Cortez's voice sounded over the radio.

"Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."

"How long have we got?" Shepard asked walking away from the others, switching personality to the professional alliance soldier she was, or at least could be.

Garrus placed himself next to Jack and discreetly leaned towards her.

"She does, you know."

Jack didn't even try to hold back the laugh.

"So, who's the new guy?"  
"James Vega. A soldier who got stuck on the Normandy when they left earth."

"And he didn't get unstuck?"

"Well you know Shepard. She can be very... motivating when she wants you to join her squad."

"He any good?"

"Haven't seen much of him. But he seems alright."  
"He 'seems' like a damn tank."

By now Shepard disappeared up the stairs after fiddling with a computer.

"She's gonna talk to my kids, isn't she?"

"Probably, yes." He held up up his helmet. "Want to listen?"

She took it and heard Rodriguez voice over the radio.

"-remember the first time you killed someone? ...Because today was my..first, and-"

"Yeah I remember. Situation was similar. We were unexpectedly attacked on field training. People told me it was either him or me. Not that it helps, huh?"

Jack took the helmet from her ear and gave it back to Garrus.  
"It's better if I don't listen to her crap, really."

Garrus tried to make conversation but every time he looked over at her the tattoos just seemed to... take over. Leaving them to just stand there in silence. Moments later Shepard came down the stairs.

"Should be able to clear through now. Hey Jack." She stopped in front of her friend while Garrus and Vega headed down the stairs.

"This biotic artillery strikes thing. They ready for it?"

"I don't know Kat." Jack shrugged, resorting to the nickname she usually only called the Commander when they were out getting drunk. "Maybe after they get their shit together, see some action..."

"But?"  
"They'll prolly be better off as support. Put em in the back ranks, helping out with barriers and shit..."

"Allright." Shepard nodded. "Let them rip off what they can from the second floor. I'll make the friggin call for you." She shook her head walking down the stairs. "Get the damn door open Vega."

"Yes sir." The big guy slipped his hands through the glitch and forced the door open.

The students started to gather around Jack.

"Everyone be ready. We'll go in first and draw their fire." Shepard pulled on her helmet while Jack instructed the kids. Struggling with proper language.

"Alright. I didn't bust my ass training you so you could die now. Hit the fu- _guys_ with everything you've got. You ever wanna cut loose, see what you can _really_ do? Well now's the damn time!"

"Students of Grissom Academy. The station is sealed."

All the students omni-tools lit up as a male voice started talking to them.

"The alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully and you won't be harmed."

"Pssht! Asshole." Jack dismissed the heed without a second thought.

"Dammit they're messaging everyone. Students! Switch your omni-tools to privacy mode so they can't track you." Kahlee's voice made it over the radio.

"What if- What if they're right?" Rodriguez hesitated and the concern spread through the rest of them.

"Hey!" Shepard shouted to get their attention. "Cerberus have already tried to kill you. I've seen them drag off with your comrades, screaming. You've already held your own against them, trained by one of the best."

"You see the scars, Rodriguez?" Jack grabbed the young student by her collar and pulled her in close. "Cerberus did this to me when I was half you age. Take a good look then take your balls out of your purse, and kick some ass."

"...Yes mam." She replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Let's move out people!" Shepard snapped her fingers circling her hand in the air.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Since this one turned out to be kind of long I decided to split it up in two chapters. Shorter chapter can be easier to follow. If nothing else, it lands you more updates!

(I was gonna wait until Sunday to post, but I'm kinda inpatient)

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!** (- just random)


	4. CH Four: She made it Quiet

**Chapter 4**

_**She made it quiet**_

At Grissom Academy

"So, was it true?" James asked as the door closed between them and the students.

"Was what true?" She double checked the incendiary ammo to be activated.

"That first kill story."

"Haha, hell no. But the kid needed to hear something right?" She shrugged with a smile.

"Shit, you had me fooled. You Garrus?"

He chuckled as he picked up some extra heatsinks left on the bench. Garrus wasn't all that sure if anyone else noticed how much she lied, but it was like second nature to her.

"I've been trying to get that story out of her for a while."

"So what do one have to do to get that one out of you?" He stopped before the door, laying his weight on his right leg while watching Shepard roll her head from side to side. A little routine she had going when she knew she was walking into hell.

"Well you'd have to get me really drunk or..."

"Or what?"

"Nah, that's about it." You could easily hear the grin on her voice.

"Alright, I walked into that one." Vega had to admit, remembering one of his first talks with his new commander. Though Garrus just shook his head at them.

Entering the Atrium it took barely fifteen seconds before she'd gotten a good enough view to lay up a strategy. After agreeing on a frequency for radio communications, Jack now heard every word loud and clear without the commander having to shout them.

"Jack, you and the kids focus on the troops without shields. Send em flying if you can. Garrus pick off every Guardian you can find and if you see and engineer rip his damn shield off. Vega-"

"Centurions, right?"

"Hell yes."

"What about that Atlas?"

"I'll draw his attention. Now, the first one to use Medi-Gel owes me a drink! Lets go!"

It was a tough fight that required their full attention. A couple of times Shepard had to rush over to both Vega and Garrus to help them out of a pinch. At times she used her biotic charge so often that Vega wondered if she actually bothered walking. Of course she was a risk taker herself but it was only her barrier they managed to rip through, not a single bullet actually graced her skin. The second part of the atrium was even more intense with the number of engineers dropping down and managing to get those damn turrets up. Garrus overload proved to be critical to their survival and Shepard sure as hell didn't complain over Vega's frag grenades.

"Everyone okay up there?" The commander made a quick check on Jack and the students after the last turret blew up.

"Rodriguez took one in the arm.. because she didn't watch her barriers!"

While Vega hadn't known the biotic for long he most certainly could imagine her face while lecturing the poor girl. The tone of her voice really sent you a mental picture of the woman in the metal-studded leather jacket hovering above the girl. Shepard continued into the corridor locked in a conversation with Kahlee.

"Shit, didn't think we'd make it a few times there."

"You're doubting the commander?"

"I've read a lot of her mission reports that isn't classified but-"

"But?" It was something extremely annoying having a lieutenant question the commanders abilities.

"Hey, don't get me wrong here, Scars. Just after those set-backs on Menae... I was a little worried ok?"

"Look, Shepard works like this: the harder the fight, the better she is. I watched her take down Saren, the geth, several Cerberus operations, the whole damn collector homeworld. When it comes down to it she pulls through. Every time. And for the moments she cuts lose and starts playing around. Well, we just need to be there for her." The tone of the turians voice didn't leave any room for arguments. Sure as hell the commander had proved herself here today. Maybe the downtime on earth had her a bit lagged behind.

"Saved your ass a couple of times to huh?"

"There's a reason the scars are healing, not decomposing."

"Fair enough. Guess she isn't a an N7 for nothing."

"Come on people, we need to get going." She said knocking on the door-frame to get their attention after turning around a corner.

In one of the following corridors they stumbled upon a few students in conversation with two Cerberus officers.

"That's an impressive barrier Octavia. Our files say you have been working on shield technology." The soldier was trying to pose as a friendly, but the woman obviously didn't buy it.

"It's a hand-held multicore solution based on cyclonic barrier technology, jackhole. And it's pronounced Oc-tah-via."

Shepard turned her head towards Vega and nodded for him to throw a grenade. It exploded taking out one of the two, the other one fell victim to a body slam, and Garrus threw in a concussion shot, just for fun. Stepping out of the cover they weren't exactly greeted as liberating heroes.

"I don't know who you are but stay back!" The woman shouted at them. Clearly not a complete fool.

Shepard picked up a heatsink from the fallen trooper and reloaded her gun.

"I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance. I'm here to help."

"I didn't buy it from the last guy, and I've got no reason to buy it from you."

"You mean... that guy?" She pointed. "Who I just killed to save your ass?"

"Well I'm not taking any chances. And this is a multicore shield prototype based-"

"On cyclonic barrier technology. Yeah, I heard you the first time. We don't have time for this. Garrus?"

"My pleasure commander." He stepped up, activated his omni-tool and with a few adjustments ripped their pretty hexagon shield to shreds.

"Nice shield. Maybe the alliance can use it... with a few tweaks. So since I'm not shooting at you yet you can safely assume that I'm-"

"The square root of 906.0 equals..." A man hunched over behind the other two students cut into the conversation.

"Thirty point one." Shepard recognized the man she had once saved from Cerberus. She gave him an alot friendlier smile than intended. Remembering what that particular mission gave her in return. The realisation that every decision can evolve in a horrible turn of events. Even having you sacrifice your own brother for the cause. After leaving him in the alliance care she hadn't been all that pissed off at the galaxy as before.

"Hello Commander Shepard."

"David, you know her?"

"Yes... She rescued me from Cerberus.. Sent me here.. She made it quiet."

"Alright I... You've got me convinced." Octavia stood embarrassed and scratched her arm.

"You need to get to the second floor. Contact Jack and she'll guide you to her and get you out of here."

"Okay, uh, thanks."

"You look a lot better David. Have they been treating you alright?" She put a hand on his overarm, seeking eye contact.

"Yes.. I've been... counting."

"Anything in particular?"

"The number of days you have lengthened my life." He turned towards a door behind him. "The security office. I hacked the locks. There's guns... lots of guns. Goodbye." The man left for the others while Shepard strutted along towards the door.

The scene seemed little more than strange to Vega, while Garrus remembered the mission all too well. At the end he and Tali had been left standing having to watch her getting plunged into a virtual network after touching a console. Staggering through a door that just would open despite his and Tali's feverish hacking attempts. When the control of the doors had been released they had arrived just in time to see Shepard backhand the Cerberus scientist so hard he hit the floor. He seemed to remember her scars healing a lot better after that incidence.

Opening up the door David had pointed to the Commander gasped.

"What is it?" Garrus hurried up.

"That's the Mattock!" She disappeared into the dark room and collapsed the shotgun she was carrying. "I love this gun." She picked it up, checked the sink, peered through the cross-hair and activated incendiary ammo on it. If she had actually cuddled it, he wouldn't had been surprised.

"So we're saving a bunch of kids from the evil hands of Cerberus and Lola gets excited over a gun?"

Garrus walked over to pick up a sniper mod and implemented it to his weapon.

"It's all for the cause Vega." She said with the gun aimed at him. "Here." She threw a modded thermal clip over to him while lowering the assault rifle. "So you can go about wasting more ammo."

He chuckled and implemented the mod to his M-300 Claymore. They walked out of the room and continued through the door.

"Hey Vakarian, what's you count?"

"Up too... 54 by now."

"54? That's a lie!" She grabbed his arm while walking to peer into the omni-tool. There the numbers glowed, plain as day. "Aw man. I'm falling behind. Only got 44."

"You're doing a kill-count?"

"How else are you supposed to know who's getting the drinks?" She said with a grin. "Oh check this out." Her voice dropped as the next door revealed a lone engineer standing over his omni-tool.

Without orders Garrus deployed an overload and Shepard got to try out her new gun. Three shots and the guy went down.

"Dibs on the mech!" She collapsed the weapon to her back and climbed into the empty Atlas.

"I'm still going to beat you at it." The turian stated collapsing the sniper for an assault rifle.

"Bring it!"

...

While Shepard's team fought through the last assault Jack organized the escape. Before the fight was over Shepard had to throw herself out of the Atlas, watching it explode and then again throw herself away from the second Atlas unit controlled by enemy forces. Since she decided to drop the last armour using a Nova strike and almost getting caught in the explosion herself. _(This actually happened on my playthrough ppl)_

They joined up with the students when Kahlee was readying a shuttle. Nearly all of them was inside when Jack suddenly stopped.

"Wait, where the hell's Rodriguez?"

Gunfire was heard and they turned towards the room behind them. And sure as hell, the student was being chased by three Cerberus soldiers. Her barrier ripped just as she managed to take cover behind a bench.

"She needs cover fire!" Shepard raised her weapon and started hitting the glass. Having it make little webs of cracks with each hit.

"She needs more than that!" Jack shouted and threw a biotic force so strong it shattered the large bullet proof window aswell as knocking down the soldiers.

Getting up from throwing herself to the floor Shepard shook her head.

"Why didn't I think of that!" She hurried over to the girl and dragged her up on her feet and pulling her along. Making it around the corner before any more bullets started flying.

The Lounge on the Normandy

Two hours after they had boarded the Normandy Shepard managed to get Jack into the Normandy's lounge without any kids in her wake. James and Garrus was at the couches and fell silent when the two walked in. With Jack dressed in her punk style and Shepard with the N7 leather dress they made an odd vision on an alliance vessel. Especially since they were both on the alliance payroll. They stopped in front of the window looking out on the stars passing through.

"I've got this mission on Eden Prime-" Shepard started but didn't get far.

"Stop it right there Shepard. Last time you got me wired onto the Normandy you dragged me into a fucking Suicide mission." Jabbing a finger against the commander Jack instantly took up a defensive position.

"I'm not telling you to stay, Jack. It's just one mission. Cerberus dug up something on Eden Prime and my job is to jerk it out of their hands. One mission." She raised a finger, empathising her point. "In and out, hopefully with some resistance on the way. I want you with me, one last time."

Jack took hold of the railing and looked out the window with a sigh. Had it been six months ago she'd jumped on it without a doubt. This responsibility thing sure as hell had changed her.

"It's on the way to the Citadel so we're going to stop there anyway. Come on Jack." She leaned her hip on the same rail Jack was holding. "One last together. You, me and Cerberus."

The chance to fight alongside this insane biotic... and against Cerberus at that. Ah dammit. Hell yes.

"Alright Shepard. One last time. Gimme a shout when it's time. I'm gonna go check on the kids."

She turned and walked out to the elevator. Garrus leaned back in the couch.

"Guess who lost today's competition."

"Yeah yeah. By one! God dammit." Shepard turned towards the two men and folded her arms.

"Hey Lola, there's this one thing."  
"Yeah?"

"I'm no expert on biotics, but it looked to me those kids where doing all-right. Their attacks helped us a lot down there."

"You're right." She stated walking over towards the bar. "After some real field training they would probably had become a force to recognize."

"So why did you send 'em to the back ranks?"

Shepard reached over the counter and pulled out three bottles of beer which she distributed amongst them. Careful not to mix up Garrus special dextro/amino-based with theirs.

"Because they're kids." She flung open the cap with her thumb. "And I refuse to win this war by shoving weapons in the hands of minors."

"You know, turians begin their military training at 15." Garrus pitched in.

"That's because you're slow learners." Shepard teased him.

"Seriously, 15 years old? Your women to?"

While Garrus answered Vega received a punch in the arm from the Commander.

"Every turian has to go through military training before being considered a fully adequate member of society. Most serve until they're 30."

"Not just military though, if I remember correctly." Shepard remained standing, resting her low back against the counter.

"No, only the first three years is mandatory within the military. After that it's serving the state in any way you can. Administration, military, sanitation worker, just about anything that's needed."

"I'm guessing you were training to become a soldier since you were born, Lola. Having two parents on active duty in the alliance."  
"Are you kidding? I was determined never to join the military. Ever."

"Really?" Vega sounded genuinely surprised. Garrus instantly became more interested in the conversation.

"All those rules and discipline. I wasn't exactly what you could call a good and obedient kid."

"Somehow I don't have a problem seeing that."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Guns, mostly." She answered Garrus question. But to him the lie was far too obvious.

"Well, it's been nice drinking with you people." Vega got up and placed the empty bottle on the counter. "But sitting still after a mission like that really isn't my style. Catch you later."

As the huge fellow left the room Shepard sprawled herself over the empty couch. Having her head on one arm stead and her feet on the other.

"You know that is in no way a proper way to behave wearing those clothes."

She just stretched out her arms and crossed them behind her head. Still wondering what kind of 'vids' he'd been watching to learn about 'human behaviour'.

"Well at least this dress is longer than the last one." He noted.

"Yeah I know.. I wanted to take the scissors to it but Liara wont let me."

In reality he wanted to press her about her reason to join the alliance, but he also had the distinct feeling she would avoid the subject feverishly. Though there was another thing he wanted to take up..

"About this Eden Prime mission.. I don't like it."

"What?"

"You, Liara and Jack against Cerberus? That's a lot of shields to take down."

"Aaaw, are you worried about me? I have rapid firing weapons you know."

"Still-"

"If you're that worried you sure as hell made a bad choice in picking your woman."

Alright, she didn't want to hear it. Point made.

He rose and put away the bottle and pulled off the gloves of his armour. Turning to the woman stretching out on the couch he squatted and started to pull his talons through her hair. There was something about it that quite fascinated him. No other of the citadel species had anything like it. Most of them just had... horns.

"Should I keep my eyes closed?"

Shepard asked smiling as his other hand rested at her stomach. Garrus chuckled and pulled a little closer, wanting to get good sample of her scent. He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, she was so quick when she wanted to. But her eyes flicked open, and moving like a cat she overmanned him. His back was to the chair across the couch she had been lying at. Her legs crossed over him and her hands at the rim of his armour. Clear blue eyes staring at him with a burning intensity.

"Bet you regret wearing armour right now, huh, freak?" She mused.

This was far from the first time she'd called him that. Although it was mostly 'armour freak'. Pointing out his habit of never wearing casual clothing, anywhere. He gave her a low growl as an answer. Pulling him towards her she kissed him, washing away the slightest doubt he ever would've had about her not being interested. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her even closer as the door opened.

"Oh for crying out loud Commander! At least put a sock on it!" Dr Chakwas turned at the door after the sight of the turian and human together.

Shepard laughed so hard she was shaking. Garrus, not really getting it wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to be embarrassed or laugh it off with her.

"Put a sock on it?" Not sure as to _what_ it was that needed... covering.

"Hmm? Oh. It's an old trick. Put a sock on the doorknob and people will know you're... busy. You know... David taught me this lovely trick that makes the button of a door go away.."

"Here? Really?"

"What?"

"Well it's been six months and I just figured it would be a bit more... classy."

"I'd never take you for a romantic Garrus." She mused with a low voice.

"Well it's just... I mean.. The vids-"

"Oh shut up." She said, getting up from the floor. "We'll do it your way. But depending on what we find on Eden Prime I just might not have time until we're at the Citadel. And when we get there I'm gonna get drunk, and when I get drunk-"

"I get it. But what could you possibly find that would take up you time, hmm? A new cipher?"

"Oh you never know with these things. Maybe the answer we're looking for. This Catalyst. Maybe a beacon. Or even an ancient old real prothean. The smartest of their people. And all he can do is speak in riddles."

"A living prothean? I'm not sure Liara would ever shut up."

Shepard laughed shortly and started to walk away, but stopped just before the door.

"And one more thing, Vakarian." A trademark hand on her hip. "No one has ever held me on a leash before. If I don't like it, I just might bite. You should know."

She disappeared out the door and again he cursed himself for his stupidity. Well, at least this time it wasn't all that far off to a cold shower. At least this time she was probably giving herself the same treatment.

* * *

**Authors Note**: So if you think i could write a little more about surroundings and stuff then, yes. I could. I'm actively choosing not to. This is written for people that play and love the game and can visualize everything within microseconds. (No offence My lovely friend Fey who is the ONLY one to have the kindness to actually review this. She just knows I can do better) Also I'm mostly just publishing this for fun. There isn't many people following this story. I'm still going to write it since it brings me lots and lots of joy. Transferring it from notepad (yes people I always write the first draft on all my stories with pen and paper.)to computer is mostly good practice.

It might take a bit longer for the next update. I'm edging on getting another chapter of my stargate fic out. (Where people actually read it, which gives a write lots more motivation)

Anyway

**Next mission**s Squad mates are gonne be** Liara** and **Jack**! That'ss be fun, biotic bitch squad? (Kinda miss Morinth)

_(and yes there's gonna be more scenes between Garrus and Kitten. Count on it.)_


	5. CH Five: 'Death by Turret'

**Chapter Five**

_**'Death by turret'**_

In a colony settlement on Eden Prime

"If we hurry we can get there before Cerberus knows we're here." Liara hurried along the grassy slope Cortez sat them down at.

"What's the fun in that?" Jack strolled along, casually holding one of the biggest shotguns Liara had ever seen in the hands of a human woman.

"All three of us are biotics and Cerberus has a lot of shielding. Taking them out might not be as easy as we hope."

Shepard rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright I'll set the incendiary ammo to squad and I'll be sure to have my SMG ready."

"From the reports Centurions, engineers and the Atlas all use shielding tech-"

"So now both you and Garrus are trying to babysit me. Cute." Growing tired of the conversation the purple haired commander took point as they reached the buildings. Not really getting what she was on about Liara continued.

"This was a beautiful colony once." The asari looked at their surroundings. Abandoned apartments, dirt covering the floors as the doors had been smashed open. Bullet holes riddled the walls both on the outside and the in. You could hardly believe that civilians used to live here.

"I saw it survive Saren. It'll survive this."

"Right, this colony was where you found the beacon wasn't it? The one that warned you about the reapers."

"Yeah..." Shepard walked up to the edge of the cliff and raised her gun to have a look through the scope out over the landscape. "Beginning of all my problems." She half whispered and then laughed as she remembered something. She spun around and met Liara's eyes. "You know what I told Andersson before we headed out after Nihlus?"

Liara shook her head and Jack stopped next to the both of them.

"I don't like putting my life in the hands of a turian."

Liara herself had tried to approach Shepard in a more... romantic manner back on the first run with the Normandy. The human had made it quite clear that she wasn't interested in other women at all, of any species. Hearing about her and Garrus relationship had made her both happy and sad. Jealous, to be honest. If she claimed all those feeling for the Commander where gone, she'd be lying. Just being willing to work together with Cerberus to get her body back when she died had been enough to prove to Liara herself to what extent her feelings reached. Now she just smiled while Shepard shook her head.

"I don't know about you. "Jack said and glanced at Liara. "But I really don't wanna know what you put in the hands of turians nowadays."

"Oooh, good one Jack."

The asari watched the two human females chat as they headed towards the building to salvage whatever they could find. But Liara was wondering what it might be that had her say such a thing in the past. She never took Shepard as a hateful person. If there was something that happened in the past that had her mistrusting turians in general Liara certainly hadn't found it in her files. Then again the Alliance had been very good at classifying everything in her life. Even the Shadow Broker had troubles digging them up.

"So, given the kids any permanent scaring yet Jack? Or is it just mental?"

"Fuck you Shepard." With no one to control Jack's language she was very quick to return to habits.

"Hehe, you with kids. Still can't figure out who thought that was a good idea. Or how you got past the mental screening."

"When we get to the Citadel I'm gonna-"

"Goddess, this can't be right." Liara had found the panel to the dig site and was looking through the protocols.

"What is it?" Shepard stopped her teasing and focused on the asari's work.

"It's not a prothean artefact..." She said raising the elevator leading to the dig site. "It's a... prothean."

The elevator brought up a black stasis pod that seemed intact and with lights still glowing. Shepard was staring at it, looking as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What, is it a mummy or something?" Jack asked.

"You recognize it Liara? This pod looks exactly like the ones on Ilos."

"Yes. The protheans had powerful stasis technology. The only reasons those on Ilos failed was a lack of power. According to readings... this one is alive. But the life signs are wavering. It seems Cerberus damaged the pod when they excavated it."

"So open it up."

"No, we don't have the means to open it properly. And breaking the pod open would kill him. These files say that Cerberus took over the nearby laboratories and has been studying the finds there."

"Alright, what do we need?"

"The signal to end the stasis mode and a way to physically open the pod without damaging it further."

"So this could be exactly what we need to finish that prothean device?" Shepard stated knocking on the black metal with her knuckles.

"Yes... I hope so. If he is the single prothean to be sent into a stasis pod that would survive fifty millenniums he could be their foremost scientist or their wisest councillor."

"Finally something to shoot at!" Jack perhaps sounded a bit too happy about the updated situation.

The Cerberus shuttle flew over them and a handful Cerberus soldiers dropped out of it before it took off again.

"Alright people, pick your targets. Let's do this!" Shepard took cover behind a crate after lifting a trooper of the ground with a body slam.

With so few enemies they never even stood a chance against the three biotics. They thought the fight was over when suddenly Shepard's barrier shattered from one single hit.

"What the hell is that?" Jack was the first to find the new enemy on the battlefield. A slender built girl with...

"Is that a sword?"

"Liara, I want you to hit her with a stasis field so hard she can't even blink!"

"Got it."

While Liara charged Jack and Shepard was careful only to drop her barriers since the stasis would allow them to finish her off anyway. Liara deployed the stasis and froze the enemy. Jack rose from her cover and pointed at it.

"What the hell is that? A god damn ninja on speed?"

"She has biotic abilities, that's for sure." As soon as Shepard said it Liara realized that this thing just might be a student from Grissom academy. Well, perhaps it was a little too early... but at least this might be what they'll end up as. Glancing over at Jack it didn't seem like she made the same connection. Looking over at Shepard however... The Commander had come to the same conclusion.

"A Phantom?"

"What?"

"The helmet." Liara pointed out at a unit designation on the side of the helmet.

"She's just like the others." Jack said after staring through it's visors. "Eyes gloving, no mind of her own. What do we do with it?"

"You got all the data you can get Liara?"

"Yes."

Shepard raised her weapon and pulled the trigger, placing a bullet through its head.

"You did her a favour." Jack said. "If I end up like that I'd want one in the head aswell."

"Deal." Shepard started towards the nearest building.

"Wait... Did I just give you permission to shoot me?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh hell no!"

"What's this?" Shepard stopped as she walked by a laptop with an open document. It was saying something of the resistance and the troops location. "Liara I think this is up your alley." She took a step to the side for the asari to see.

"Yes, this intel would help the colonists here to rise up against Cerberus. If we can find more it would improve their odds."

"I'm all for anything that might give the fuckers a beating. Speaking of the devils.." Jack waved the other two over and pointed out their next targets.

"Seems like they might be guarding something, hmm I just wonder what may be of value in this lab. Good find Jack."

Despite Shepard rejecting both Liara's and Garrus worries, right now the number of engineers and turrets were a pain in the ass. As Shepard rammed her omni-blade through the last engineer all three of them were relieved to get a break. Liara had no trouble hacking through the door and the panel inside that held the footage of 50 000 years old... static. At least that was all that she could make of it. Jack lost interest pretty fast and rummaged around the room for salvage or something. Liara looked over at Shepard who suddenly stated:

"I think I can duplicate that to open the life pod."

"You understood that?"

"You didn't?" She turned, confused.

"No..." The asari had a bit of sadness in her voice. "All I saw was static. Cerberus was trying to make sense of it, without success. The prothean cipher you received on Feros... It seems it lets you see the images as a prothean would and understand their language."

"Whatever it was I saw everything that was there to see. We won't get the signal code from here."

"Alright, let's go look for a second lab."

"Hey Jack, from now on I'm going to count the number of times I save you from 'death by turret'"

"Oh shut up."

From what Liara had heard, dug up, read about the relationship between Shepard and Jack during their mission to take down the collector base, the two had gotten really close. Watching them now, bickering like sisters, she understood it was true. Perhaps Shepard reckoned the possibility that it could've been her in Jack's place. Any kid with biotic ability could've become 'Subject Zero' if Cerberus had gotten their hands on them.

There was also the fact that the commander had a talent of drawing out the best in people. Turning Garrus from a bureaucratic cop to a vigilante on Omega. Tali, the shy quarian, had returned from her pilgrimage and took a true place among her people. She herself had gone from a archaeologist obsessed with protheans to the biggest information broker in the galaxy. Not to mention how awkward her sense of humour had been, or the lacking of it. Maybe it wasn't strange someone like Jack took a liking to someone who could genuinely guide her.

They found the second set of data and it was the same all over again. While Liara was watching static, Shepard saw the images. More than just a little bit jealous she concluded they had what they needed to open the pod. At least the thought of actually meeting a prothean had her spirits rising.

As they exited the door no less than three shuttles were busy hovering and letting down troops. After some fighting, finding an alternative route back since they retracted the bridge, some more fighting, waiting for the pod to process the signal while fighting, taking down an Atlas (here Shepard really did missed having Garrus with her, no one could snipe the canopy open like him and the three of them ended up just blowing the thing up) the pod at last announced it was ready to deactivate.

"Liara, why don't you do the honours." Shepard waved her forward.

With a few presses of her omni-tool a flap turned up at the end of it. Shepard pressed the same sequence she had seen in the images and the pod automatically opened up. It revealed a being covered in a thin layer of frost. Shepard and Liara looked at each other then down at the being again. Jack peered at the prothean.

"Wow... he looks like an overgrown bug."

"Goddess..." Liara was quite unreachable for Jack's mocking words at the moment. "It might take some time for him to fully regain consciousness."

They watched as he opened no less than two sets of eyes. Slowly waking up to present time he tried to get his bearings. Shepard leaned forward in curiosity and the prothean acted with instincts. With a growl and a forced display of a green biotic explosion the three of them was thrown back. He crawled out of the pod but his stale legs wouldn't hold his weight. Breathing heavily he started to stagger away from them. Liara was the first on her legs and tried to hold out her hands to show they mean no harm to him.

"Be careful, he's confused."

Stopping a few meters away from them he gains control over his movements, calm down and turns from side to side. Stricken by the view he stands staring with an open jaw. Up on her feet Shepard moves towards the prothean, raising her hand to put on his shoulder.

"Remember it's been fifty thousand years for us but for him it's only been a few moments."

Shepard reached the prothean and something seemed to take place. The two stood still for a few seconds before the prothean dropped to his knees. Shepard remained standing but shook her head as if to catch her bearings. Liara thought it best to remained in the background and held out a hand to stop Jack when she tried to get closer. Shaking her hand the other human understood and remained on her spot.

"How many others?" He spoke for the first time. A voice not unlike their own.

"Just you." A dissatisfied growl came from him. "You can understand me?" Shepard frowned in question.

"Yes, now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to understand your language."

"So... you were reading me.. while I was seeing-"

"Our last moments." He stood up, looking out over a planet that once had belonged to his own race. "Our failure." He shook and dropped his head.

"I saw what happened to you people. I also know that they made a stand against the reapers to the very end. You never gave up. That war was lost 50 000 years ago, but my people are dying right now. I could use some of your determination."

Cortez contacted her and she took a moment to asses the situation. The prothean looked over at Jack and Liara who had stared walking towards them.

"Asari, human... I'm surrounded by primitives." He shook his head in discontent

"It's not safe here." Shepard rejoined the conversation. "Will you join us?"

"You fight the reapers?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes." She answered with a distinct dark voice dripping with the true intention to that answer.

"Then we will see."

Shepard held out her hand to shake his. He looked at it, met her eyes, and walked away.

"He's about as charming as Grunt when he's hungry." Jack, who was the only one who hadn't collapsed her weapon already pointed at him with it.

"He just woke up to a galaxy that's changed substantially since he saw it last."

"Did we find what we need for the colonists?" Shepard suddenly turned towards Liara.

"Ah, yes I think so."

"Right, lets move out then. This debriefing is going to be interesting..."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Sooo.. This was supposed to be a chapter about Kitten and Jack.. and Liara came along and stole the show. Anyone who loves to write knows what I'm talking about when I say: Some things you can't control. Just hope that my stupid built in instincts made it good :) (I promise there's going to be Kitten/Jack getting drunk soon enough)

So yeah, the Liara being in love with Shepard thing. I write what I experience in the game. And Liara not wanting to let go of Shepard is pretty clear cut. (Clarification: My Kitten has only romanced Garrus. She flirted with Kaidan but rejected him when he started talking about relationships.)

And this chapter really wasn't supposed to be ready so damn quick. I blame **Theodur** for this. His (think its a him X3) **review** made me so happy. Check out his stories if you wanna make him happy! (Since it wont allow me to link, just check reviews and press his nick)

So **Next chapter** is mainly going to be the Conversation with **Javik** and Kitten returning to a pretty **beat up soldier** in Huerta memorial (I won't tell you who I saved o:)

It might take some time for me to write since I haven't got anything down on it yet. Have to have access to youtube and spam conversation videos for that.


	6. CH Six: Oh, and this one thing

**Chapter Six **

_**Oh, and this one thing**_

The Normandy, elevator from CiC

Being called down to engineering to take care of 'the prothean' problem Shepard stepped into the same elevator Garrus was already waiting in.

"So... living prothean? Honestly I thought people were pulling my leg there for a moment." He waved a hand to empathise his point as he stood leaned towards the back with crossed arms.

"You can't have been more surprised than me. I had Liara to break the news, she can't joke about stuff like that." She was going to press the button for engineer deck but realised he was going the same way. "Going to see the prothean?" She flashed him a wry smile placing her hands on her hips, letting her right leg carry the most of her weight. Doors closed and the elevator started moving.

"Can't say I'm not curious. But actually I'm going to see Allers. She wanted an interview for the show."

"Allers huh, expected her to be a catastrophe when I cleared her. Turned out to be an ok reporter. Didn't know they existed."

"Heard you treated Al-Jalani with a little more kindness than the last time around."

She made a sneer.

"Man, manipulating that bitch was a lot easier than I thought."

Garrus chuckled and the door opened, before walking separate ways though Shepard apparently felt that she just had to tease him.

"Oh and Archangel." She waited for him to turn. "You're running out of time." With a wink she turned and walked away, again taking the last word.

There was a change in air and he recognized the voice that followed. It belonged to someone that wasn't just used to her orders being obeyed; she demanded it. A leader to this crew, perhaps she was a leader to more than that. Javik blinked slowly and looked up only to verify what he already knew. This was commander Shepard. She had confirmed his past and dismissed it as passed history, all in the same breath.

He realized they had something in common, the both of them. Looking into her eyes bright as stars he knew she had recognized it aswell. They were leaders to their people. Someone who wouldn't back down to a threat. Even the asari in the room, a race further developed than humans, had to ask for her assistance in this matter. Javik rose as she called off the soldiers and stepped closer to him.

"I don't think our guest will be a problem... Will he?"

Her voice low, calm. Her posture communicating her confidence and utter fearlessness.

"That depends on you."

He took a quick step forward, grabbed her by the arms and locked his eyes to hers. As expected she didn't flinch, didn't back down. There was no shred of fear telling her to back away. The soldiers raised their weapons, he didn't see it but guessed it. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, concentrating of what this touch could tell him. While she had mastered the art of indifference on the outside, her inside was an utter turmoil of emotions.

"I sense fear in you. Anxiety and distress." He opened his eyes to her again. "The reapers are winning."

She was less than happy about his words. Releasing her she took a step back and remained calm. But there was discord in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you sense?"

These people surrounding him. Primitives, all of them. He had been a ruler of his time, now only a lost voice in a cycle running towards its end.

"All life provides clues for those who can read them. It's in your cells, your DNA. Experience is a biological marker." He turned and walked over to one of the two tables with water surfaces. Reaching down he washed his hands of her cells. Such a strong imprint, her presence was left lingering on him. The trip she had made to get here... It had been impossible to see all of it, but she had already defeated a reaper once. So much he understood.

"Then what exactly did I experience back on Eden Prime? That was one hell of a flashback."

"The battle left its own mark on me, I communicated this to you. It can work both ways."

"Like your beacons?" The asari had stepped up next to the human woman.

"Yes..." He said, pondering... there had been this feeling... "Which..." He turned and took hold of the commander again, closing his eyes. Opening them again he was presented the same vision that had haunted Shepard's dreams for many nights through the past years. "You..found one. You saw it all-our destruction, our warnings!" He almost stumbled backwards realising the implication. "Why weren't they heeded? Why didn't you prepare for the reapers human?" The anger rose in him. They had had the chance to stop what the protheans had taken far too lightly. To make sure the war was won before it even begun!

"It's _Commander_." She said, stepping up after him with glaring eyes. "And nobody could understand your warnings. The beacon nearly killed me."

"Then communication is still primitive in this cycle." He dismissed while heading to the other water-surfaced table to wash his hands.

"Considering we had to find a wild mind-controlling plant left from your cycle to make some sense of the message... I'd say we did a pretty good job of piecing it together. I damn well stopped the reaper invasion three years ago."

He had turned to look at her with a strange look by the mention of the plant, but pushed it aside to the later part of her words.

"The extinction was delayed?"

"Yes." Shepard crossed her arms. "Sadly it seems one persons visions from a strange beacon along with a crashed reaper ship still isn't enough to convince the leaders of this galaxy that we're fucked."

"But now we have your plans for the device." Liara cut in, trying to steer the conversation in the right direction. "We're going to build it."

"Device?" He asked, confused.

"The... weapon your people were working on. I'd hoped you could tell us how to finish it." Her voice held some concern due to his confusion. She'd walked up to the panel and brought up some blueprints on a screen.

Javik walked up to the screen, eyes moving over the different parts of the weapon. He recognized it, closed his eyes in regret.

"We never finished it. It was too late."

"Then I guess you don't know anything about the Catalyst either?" Shepard asked.

Javik rested his hands against the table. Pondering the situation, how much hope was there really left for this cycle?

"No. I am a soldier, not a scientist. Skilled in one art: killing."

"What was your mission?" The asari asked, still curious about him.

"Among my people, there were.. avatars of many traits; bravery, strength, cunning. A single exemplar for each."

"Which are you?" Shepard let down her arms.

"The embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost." He glanced back at the two. "Only when the last reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist." There was a long silence. He heard the soldiers left, probably on a sign from this 'Commander'. By now he had realised something. If he were to stay true to the last statement he had given Victor, the VI, before his long sleep... this human might be his best means to that end. "Those who share my purpose become allies. Those who do not become casualties."

"Then you've found an ally. My purpose is to wipe the reapers from existence."

"But how far are you willing to go to achieve that goal?"

Again, she stood her ground, inviting him to sense whatever he needed for her to gain his trust. Without touching her this time he searched the truth in her words.

"Lies are easy to detect... But you seems to be telling the truth, _Commander._ For now." There had been sacrifices made in her past. He sensed decisions she wasn't proud of, burdens heavy to bear.

"We found this at the dig site." The asari again cut into the conversation. "I assume it belongs to you."

"It is a memory shard." He explained, looking at the item hanging in the air.

"Could it help us with the device?" Sliver of hope in her voice.

"No, it contains only pain." Not having the will to discuss his past just yet he turned towards the human female again. "But I will help you fight. And the last thing the reapers hear before they die will be the last voice of the protheans sending them to their grave."

"If you don't mind." Again with complete ignorance of the situation the asari took over. "I have a few more questions I'd like to ask."

"Here it comes." The Commander smiled with a shake of her head, crossing her arms and leaning back against one of the tables.

"I've written over a dozen studies on your species. I've published in several journals-"  
"Amusing, the asari has finally mastered writing."

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. What do you wish to know?"

Then followed several minutes of questions varying from the war with the reapers to the sensor ability to their own culture. Obviously the asari was more interested in these facts than the human.

"This has been... amusing."  
"Really?" The Commander raised her eyebrows.

"To discover the most primitive races of my time now rule the galaxy. The asari, the humans, the turians..."

"There is also the salarians."

He looked over at the asari, surprised.

"The lizard people evolved?"

"I believe they're amphibian." The asari crossed her arms, Javik shifted his weight.

"They used to eat flies." To which she finally turned to leave the room. "Commander." He said, more acknowledging. Amusing for this one to carry the same title he once had. "You may count on me. I am known as Javik."

"Then welcome aboard the Normandy, Javik."

The both of them shared a nod before she turned to head out the room. He followed her steps with his eyes until she reached the door. He started to turn around but apparently she stopped before heading out.

"Oh, and this one thing, Javik." She said, snapping her fingers and turning back to him. Meeting his eyes Javik again saw the discord in her. "If you ever voice my doubts, flaws or the like in front of my crew again..." She allowed the silence speak for her. "Just don't do it." With that she turned, walked away and the doors closed.

A leader, to be sure.

On the Citadel in Huerta Memorial

"Shepard." The politician noted, as he turned to walk out of the hospital bedroom. Sprinkled with a little too much of disgust.

"Udina." She sure as hell could repay him with the same coin. She couldn't remember ever telling anyone that it was a good idea to put him on the council, representing humans. Anderson had been the obvious choice. But she couldn't blame him from resigning. Politics wasn't any soldiers forte. "What was that all about?"

"You never read your emails, do you?"

Shepard shrugged and grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Been kind of busy lately. Haven't even managed to sneak off to the bar."

Ashley Williams smiled slightly at her statement. In honesty she was surprised the Commander even had taken time to come by. When the nurse told her she had already been on a visit when Ash was still unconscious she couldn't believe her. Maybe all trust between them hadn't dimished to nothing after all.

"Udina offered me a position as spectre."

"Spectre? Really?" Any form of surprise or reaction was hidden behind a neutral face. "Did you accept?"

"Not yet. It's an honour and all but it's also a big decision. I need to think about it some more."

"Smart move. Never had time to think about it myself. Here." She continued, dropping the subject. Shepard pulled out a book and handed it over. "Figured you'd have some downtime so I picked something up."

"Thanks, that's sweet. Laying here not allowed to even get out of bed... I've been climbing the walls."

"How are you doing?"

"Good, considering." Ashley shrugged and put down the book to her left. Noting it was actually poetry. She seemed to recall a night out where the commander very distinctively had said 'If you quote poetry for me one more time I might have to disable you'. "The.. nurse said you checked in on me earlier. Didn't really believe her until now."

"Why?"

"Well... Wasn't all that sure if you wanted to talk with me... considering. You were pretty clear on Mars about where things stood."

Now she took interest, leaning back with arms crossed. Ashley knew the commander knew full well what she was talking about. She also knew full well how pissed off she was about how Ashley had acted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a part or Cerberus anymore. Case closed, full stop."

"You have a reason to doubt it, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No I... You cut all ties, I accept that. It's just that if you're giving the orders, I need to be able to count on you."

"That's a two way street, Ashley."

"I know, I know... Look. I'm a bit messed up right now. I... I have family back on earth. It's driving me crazy... but I know you're busy. I shouldn't bother you with it. I know you have more important things to do."

"Yeah, I should get back to it. Take care of yourself. And think hard about this Spectre business. The council is far from the galaxy's best employer." She rose from the chair, ready too leave.

"Look Shepard... When you died... I lost all hope... But you came back I was ready to believe anything. I don't know how you manage to keep it all together but... You give us all hope Shepard."

"Right, no pressure." She smiled and shook her head. "I'll stop by the next time we dock to the Citadel. Be up on your feet until then LC." With that she turned to walk out the door.

"Aye aye, Commander."

The doors sighed closed after her. This talk had left Ashley none the wiser. The commander was obviously a master at keeping all her thoughts and reactions to herself. She wondered if there was any chance for her to get back on the Normandy. If there were then the decision about this Spectre business had been a lot easier...

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I had a shitload of fun writing Javik. I had a shitload of trouble writing Ashley. I really don't get her character. She and Kaidan are both fscked up. And then there's the problem that I never really liked Ash personally. Kitten has no problem with her personality, she has problems with Ash NEVER WANTING TO TRUST HER.

So yes the Williams part suck. I'm sorry.

I'm not even sure what's supposed to happen after this. Meeting up with Thane, and then party, convo with Aria? I'm not sure. Might take a while to get written. I do not have enough free time. /cry  
(also only read through this once since I really wanted to publish something. Hurr-de-hurr)

Random rant:  
side-note; Allers is actually a famous weekly magazine for 'middle-aged women' in Sweden X3  
Tables with water surfases? Is there ANY good point to even have these here? No, no there isn't.


	7. CH Seven: Drink

**Chapter Seven**

_**Drink**_

On the Citadel, outside The Purgatory

Even though she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since the downtime after the Grissom academy business, Shepard recognized the warm buzz that spread through her body as the elevator opened. The music from the Purgatory beat through the entrance and put her in a perfect mood. Not as satisfying as walking past the long cue at Afterlife, but good enough. The fact that the place was the only thing you could reach from this one elevator should tell about how popular it was. No wonder about it. The club stretched through several floors, offered at least fifteen dance-floors and blared music loud enough to make you deaf. The music, yes. It had Shepard under a spell before the doors even slid open. It brought her back to the times at Omega. Nothing was as good as Afterlife, the music was better, the alcohol stronger and you could start a fight without ever getting thrown out, well as long as you stood victorious. With memories of Omega on her mind it came as a great surprise as she spotted the Pirate Queen sporting monopoly on one of the Purgatories red couches. Listening in on the conversation Shepard smiled as the C-Sec officer tried to have Aria submit to immigration rules. She also got to watch in awe as the pirate queen had the asari councillor dance in the palm of her hand, sending the officer dashing away in a rage.

"Enjoyed the show, Shepard?" She asked without bothering to look over at the commander.

"I''d pay a lot to learn a trick like that." She said as she took a seat. "A lot." She empathised.

"I'm sure you would. I hate this place. So sickening uptight." Aria changed the subject, clearly not very keen at giving away her secrets.

"So what brings you here?"

"Cerberus stole Omega from me." She rose, not fastening her eyes on anything. "The Illusive Man is now squarely at the _top_ of my shit list. He will pay.. for every second I've spent in this bureaucratic hell-hole."

"How did Cerberus defeat you?"

"Deceit, distraction and a big fucking army. They lured me away from Omega, and ambushed me. I escaped but Cerberus had already laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault they were too entrenched."

"At least you escaped to fight another day."

"And that day.. is coming."

"Do I sense you trying to recruit me for the cause, Aria?" Shepard asked, intrigued.

"I'll take Omega back, but I'll get to that." She walked over to take a seat. "You're here because I have a proposition."

"I am?"

"Read your emails, Shepard."

"Well I'm here now after all."

"The way I see it; if you don't defeat the reapers we're all dead. It won't matter where I'm sitting. It's in my _interest_ to help you."

"Well, since you won't hand the the leash to the asari councillor... What did you have in mind?"

"On Omega I kept the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and the Eclipse in check. Now they're running amok, nobody wants that. Unite them under my rule and you'll have a powerful and ruthless force for your war. I've laid the groundwork for all three groups, you just need to seal the deals."

"Allright, catches? There's always catches."

"I'm trying to help you. Think it over. But don't you think a united force of professional mercs is worth it?" She looked over at Shepard.

It was that look on her face. So uncanny. Shepard had liked Aria from the first time she laid eyes on her. Sure, as a military woman she should despise everything the asari was. But her straightforward personality and clear intentions had been a relief to everything else she was fighting. Besides, her logic was hard to argue with.

"Send me an email." The commander rose from the couch. "I'll make sure to read it, just because it's you."

"Fine, I'll be here. If you want to _talk_ later."

With a short nod the commander turned towards the table she had glimpsed Jack at. Along with her Omni-tool Separd had a small pouch at her wrist. From it she pulled a small metal token. Walking up to the table she flipped it a few times before she grabbed it, bounced it once on the tables surface and watched it land in Jack's drink.

"Drink." Shepard grinned.

Jack shook her head, threw down the pad she had been reading and took the glass.

"I'm getting a bottle for the next one."

"What's this?" With complete disregard of other peoples personal life she picked up the pad and read it through as Jack finished the drink. "Duty rooster?" She asked as she recognised some of the names of her students along with several listed tasks. "I don't know if its because you came a little late into this military business, but you've clearly gotten the wrong idea of shore leave." She said fiddling with the pad.

"Apparently I'm dependable now." She said, finishing the drink and rolled her eyes. "But the little shits have saved a lot of lives thanks to you. Reinforcing barriers, modding ammo, getting some shots, but staying away from the front lines."

"That was the whole idea." Shepard threw the pad over. "Here. Now lets go grab some drinks. If I remember correctly, you owe me three."

"What the... these are all done... And it's not even a bad arrangement." Jack scrolled through the list.

"You think I spent six months doing nothing on the alliance base? Training N7 recruits keeps you on your toes, and lands you the job of arranging several duty roosters."

"You don't even know my students."

"Alliance has files on them, besides I saw them fight at the academy." Through the pad with her own security clearance she had accessed the files on her students and crossed referenced it with her own experience watching them fight. From that limited information she'd finished the list.

It wasn't the first time Jack had been impressed of her.

"Shit, is there anything you can't do?" She downloaded the list to her Omni-tool, leaving the pad on the table to join Shepard for some drinks.

"Nope." The commander claimed with a smirk.

After getting the drinks they spotted Liara and Thane in a corner and walked over to join them.

"One assassin, a psychotic brainwashed bitch and the Shadow Broker. And my mom says I need to get friends I can trust. What does she know!" They all smiled at her remark and she took a sip from the drink. "Gods what's in this thing?"

"Whiskey, bourbon, vodka all mixed up with some Red Bull. Lined with habanero sauce."

"Red Bull?" Shepard frowned. "You're giving me caffeine? That's not a good idea. Not at all."

"You choosing _what_ to drink, wasn't part of the deal." Jack pointed at her with the same hand she was holding her beer bottle.

"Shepard, there is a turian that has been staring at you since you entered the Purgatory." Liara informed her. "And I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be dead."

Shepard gave her with a puzzled look and Liara discretely pointed over at the man.

"That's Pallin. Former head of C-Sec. Bailey took over his job after, well, yeah he died. So did I." She shrugged.

"But why is he staring?"

"Probably because I slept with him once. Of course he'll want more." Shepard answered with a completely calm voice. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. Liara, however, almost chocked on her drink.

"What? When did this happen? I thought that you and Garrus-"

"We are." She cut her off sharply with a warning glare. "It was before that. I took Kasumi out for a night at Chora's but she didn't last through the night. I spotted him in a corner and remembered his attitude the first time I met him. So I just wanted to see how pissed off I could get him."

"Why am I not surprised." Jack stated.

"You _wanted_ to piss him off?"

"He's military. Usually they fight better the more they focus, being pissed takes a lot of focus."

"So essentially you were looking for a fight?"

"Successfully so." She said, pointing at Liara. "He wanted to take it some place more private. Probably didn't want to be seen or something."

"And you fought him, fists and all?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, figured I could take him. And I was damn well winning. When suddenly I was up against the wall." She shrugged. "What can I say. I was curious, and drunk. Very drunk."

"How was it?"

"Jack!"

"What? I wanna know."

"It was alright. But he's not Garrus." She gave a skew smile.

"Speaking of which... does he.. know?"

"No."

"You might want to keep it that way."

"Why? This was before we even-"

"From what I know turians can be very..."

"Territorial?" Jack offered and grinned.

Shepard looked down at her drink and pondered.

"All right, I'll fix it." She said finishing the drink and getting up. The glass slammed at the table and Shepard did her best not to frown.

Travelling up a set of stair it was only a short walk over to the turians table. While she came closer Pallin set his elbows on the table and joined his fingers. Waiting for her.

"Hey Pallin, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Please, do call me Venari, Kitten. And I could say the same thing about you." If a turian ever could form a smug smile with his mandibles, he was doing it right now.

"Suure, Venari. Listen." She said placing her hands on his table. "I don't want you staring at me all night. And if you get any funny ideas, I'll kick your ass. You damn well know I can."

"As I recall, the last fight we had-"

"Was a once in a lifetime occasion. So treasure your memories, _Venari. _It wont happen again."

"That's it? No service for you first, and probably only turian?"

She smiled knowingly, and honestly appreciated his sense of humour on the whole matter.

"I'm a soldier Venari. How many first and last do you think I've had before?"

"Before?" He leaned back. "I take it something has changed then.

"Yeah, I found the best one out there and I'm sticking to him." Making it her final point she turned to walk bat to her friends. But just after a few steps he called out.

"Shepard. When it's over between you, call me."

"Don't hold your breath." She raised her hand and gave a wave as she reached the stairs.

Returning to the table Liara raised and eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"He was unexpectedly reasonable." She said sitting down at the freshly mixed drink, the same as before. A metal token soon made a low _splash_ sound. The commander looked up at Jack, who was grinning widely.

"Drink."

"You really haven't seen me on caffeine. It's a bad idea." She warned, but did as the rules bid.

Emptying the glass she spat out the metal token into her hand, looking over at Jack. But the other biotic raised a bottle of beer in triumph.

"How's the kid Thane? Did he turn out well after we stopped him?" Shepard shifted her focus for the moment.

"We have been getting to know each other well. His views and opinions on life as well as myself have changed for the better."

"Glad to hear it." As she expected a third drink of the same mix soon arrived from a waitress.

"I heard you recruited Garrus aswell. Found anyone else from the old crew?"

"Well Joker is piloting, of course. Told Chakwas to pack her stuff and get her ass on the Normandy as soon as I saw her. Other than that it's pretty slim. Well of course Liara took over Miranda's old room. But I guess it's fine since I got the Captains cabin."

"I wanted to be close to the AI-Core-"

"Uh-huh. And the mess hall." Shepard raised a hand to her mouth as if she was telling a secret. "She eats like an Elcor you know."

"What? I don't- Oh, you're joking."

"Dear god." Jack rolled her eyes.

"You should've seen her on the first run with the original Normandy." Shepard smiled. "At least she's catching on these days."

"Very funny Commander."

After a run to the bathroom Thane and Liara didn't get to see much more of the two biotics. Among other things they tripped peoples drinks over with the help of their powers, bullied some marines with both of their superior ranks, started a fight (which almost got them thrown out), managed to set a table on fire (again, almost thrown out), and went to shine on the dance floor. Well, Jack shone, Shepard was mostly just awkward. By the time Shepard came back, alone, Thane had already left. Leaving Liara alone with her Omni-tool, managing her network. Also sipping on a blue coloured tini.

"I dun think the guys in black are very happy with me at the moment." She caught her breath leaning back.

"You mean the bouncers?"

"Yeep. I think we broke their patience with the whole fire incident."

"Has Jack slipped away then?"

"Nah, just going to the bathroom. We're gonna head further down the levels. Can't start a proper barfight in a place like this y'know."

Liara shook her head, though not without a smile. If this was how the Commander released tension, she sure was good at it. Looking up she took notice of a certain turian entering the place.

"If you're leaving you've certainly got bad timing Commander."

"Huh?" She eyed the asari.

"Look who's here." She said with a nod.

It only took a second for Shepard to bounce up and then skip over to him, yes, skip. She stopped in front of him suddenly and raised her arms, almost gracefully, waited for him to step close enough then laid them around his neck. Garrus did note that she was already well into the 'getting drunk' part. Otherwise she had little over for public affection. She gave him only a light kiss before she spoke.

"You're late."

"I wasn't aware I had a time to catch." He laid his hands on her waist.

"No no I meant- Oh never mind." Was she speaking faster than usual? "How did it go?"

"Do you even know what I've been up to?"

"Noooooo..." She tilted her head. "Buut I wanna know it went."

"Pretty okay actually."

"Would it help if I beat someone up?" She was definitely speaking faster than usual. In fact she had troubles being still at all.

"I doubt it."

"Damn." She smiled and pulled him down to her for a more proper kiss.

"KAAAAAAAAT! Stop face-hugging and get your ass over here! We've got a salarian to mess with!"

"Salarian?" Garrus asked, not sure if he should be surprised or not.

"The game salesman at Zakera ward."

"Good luck with that."

"Luck isn't really part of it." She grinned and swayed. "About the time?" Her mind jumped back to the beginning of the conversation.

"Mmm?" He hummed, starting to enjoy just standing with her like this.

"You ran out of it, Archangel. I'm already drunk. And the next time I find you, if so it is in the mens restroom, I'm so gonna-"

He shut her up the easy way. And when they parted again he stated.

"We'll see."

Shepard licked her lips as she walked away, or half ran half skipped.

On the Citadel, _somewhere_...

Later, Shepard and Jack stumbled out an elevator in the middle of a severe laughing fit.

"I didn't know salarians could get _that_ red!" Jack had to take support from the wall.

"I wasn't even sure they could blush." Shepard stated catching her breath.

"Or that you could talk that fast."

"I told you it was a bad idea to get me caffeine. It's even worse when I'm sober."

"Shit, you'd probably be worse than Mordin."

"Actually.. if an asari blush... do they turn purple?" She looked over at Jack.

"No fucking idea."

"Having cursing withdrawal Jack?"

"Fuck you."

"Next time we check the asari. I'm pretty sure I can get Liara to blush." Shepard suddenly stretched out her arms together with a yawn. "Think I'm starting to sober up. Better get back to the Normandy, got something I need to do."

"And I bet I don't wanna know what. Jus' call me the next time you're heading out."

"Will do sis."

They parted and again and against all odds Shepard actually heade dstraight to the Normandy. In the elevator she asked Edi where Garrus was, just assuming he'd be onboard.

"In the forwards batteries, Shepard."

Just before she punched the button to the mess deck she got a better idea and pushed the button for captains cabin instead.

"Tell the turian that his Commander orders him to her cabin. As quick as humanly possible."

"Shepard-"

"Just shut up and do it!" She didn't want to know if the AI was going to call her on the 'humanly possible' part or the obvious hint of fraternisation part.

When Garrus entered she was standing with her arms folded looking at the aquarium.

"You called?"

"I really should get some fish."

"Why do you always want to get fish when you're drunk?"

"I have a _huge_ aquarium, there should be fish in it!" She gestured towards the glass and looked over at him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Doomed to a death more certain than facing a reaper."

"Yeah... Hey so I was kinda curious." Changing the subject in a second. "So I decided to give you this one last chance." She wasn't even aware that she was licking her lips as she met his eyes.

"I did have plans, some. But I spoke with someone in the Purgatory after you left."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, something about this guy who used to be my boss..."

Suddenly Shepard took on a far graver look than he expected. Curious he watched as it seemed as if she was pondering if she should speak up about something or not. And what she said was completely out of the expected.

"You don't want to hear that story."

"Why not?"

"Cause I would have to admit something you don't want to hear." Her eyes were clear on this, not a shred of a lie in her words. On her part it was probably the alcohol that had her completely miss the light playful tone in his voice at the beginning of this conversation. Instead she jumped straight to expecting the worst. Remembering Liara's warning.

"Try me." He challenged, crossing his arms.

"I'm not kidding. Whatever you heard there's more to it. And no-one needs to know that."

"Well now you've painted yourself into a corner."

She sighed, closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. She had honestly hoped never to tell this to anyone. Least of all him. If she lost him now...

"I never wanted this." She started, fixing her eye at a stone on the bottom of the aquarium. "When I enlisted I threw away any thoughts and possibilities of a relationship. When the military is involved it never lasts. Either it takes too much time or it takes your life. Even mom and I lost dad to the military. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of what he was." She risked a short glance at him. "But he still ended up leaving mom and me alone. It _never_ lasts, so I threw it away. When I first suggested we get together there weren't any thoughts of an actual relationship. Sex is great, especially together with someone you can actually trust."

The silence was all but comfortable. But Garrus voice didn't waver when he asked.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Kasumi suddenly told me one night. 'A lot of people want to see you two together. Heroine of the citadel and the Archangel of Omega.' Made me think. I took her to Chora's that night, planning to question her more about it, and failed. She kinda got too drunk too quick and I was left alone. When I first saw Pallin I just wanted to beat the crap out of him, kinda failed at that too."

In a quick flash she recalled the night a year ago. The bastard had pinned her against the wall and her only words had been 'You dare?'. There had always been something incredibly hot about men that tried to dominate her. Especially if they succeeded.

"I thought I'd just satisfy my curiosity. When I still found myself looking at you after that, no less interested than before... The promise I made myself to never fall in love with... God, this is harder than I thought... After taking down the Shadow broker, when Liara came to visit she ask-" The words got caught up in her throat. "She asked me if I was doing this for you. My exact answer? 'I never expected to find peace in the arms of a turian.'" Silence. "I never expected to find peace in anyone's arms. As I said. I never wanted this." She finally met his eyes again. There wasn't a single hint of tears or regret in them. They only spoke the truth. "But now I'm not sure I want to live without it. I understand if you never want to see me again."

He'd watched her in silence, not really sure of what to think. For moment he was afraid that everything about the two of them had been a charade, but it had only been momentarily. Her last remark though had almost chocked him. Never want to see her again? This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

The doors to her cabin opened and closed, she could almost hear the elevator go down. She bit her lower lip to stay focused. Closed here eyes. Felt a dizziness and took support against the tank with her right hand. Her left curled into a fist. When she opened her eyes again there were actually a tiny hint of tears in them. She raised her hand, and Garrus thought he'd let her suffer enough. Before she punched a hole in the water tank he caught her hand in his open palm and closed his fingers around it, his talons wanting to curl out and through the armoured glove.

Here eyes were wider than he'd ever seen before.

"But-"

"You really think would leave you for a stupid thing like that? Geez, it's no wonder you humans hold the galaxy wide record of divorces."

"But Liara said-"

"Pallin spoke with me himself. After you left he came over. Essentially he told me that if I were ever stupid enough to let you go, you already had his number."

"You played me!" It dawned on her. He'd used his omni-tool to make the doors just open and close. All just too fool her that... "You fuckin- Allright, I deserved that one."

"Besides." He said, voice dropping to a lower, smoother tone, taking a step closer. "He told me something else aswell." His hand slid down her wrist, took a good firm hold and pressed it up against the tank.

She looked at it, then into his eyes. She'd never seen them so demanding before.. So.. Commanding. So she countered him with a wry smile, repeating the words she's spoken a year ago.

"You dare?"

"Bet your ass I do." He said, quickly taking hold of her other wrist, giving it the same treatment.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So I skipped out on the Thane conversation. Mainly because I'm lazy, secondly because I wanted to be done with this part. And if you're wondering about the drink Jack had Shep drink google "Mass effect squad mates drinks" It's an awesome list :3 And no, Kitten is NOT GOOD on caffeine.

I've read somewhere that Pallin actually were alive until the Cerberus invasion. So I'm leaving it at that.  
This is one of the "my Shepard isn't perfect" things. And she's really crap at relationships. Really. Crap.  
Also I can't decide whether to write commander with a big or a small C :\

And Yes, I've decided for the next chapter to be an entirely naughty one. I'm going to leave it in one chapter so those who want can skip it over. So the next updated Rating is raised to M.

(It also seems the settings are messing with me and not letting me underline words)


	8. CH Eight: Without Lying

**Fair warning: this is an M rated chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Without lying**_

It was mostly on her initiation they kissed. It wasn't really a turian practice, but he'd been more than happy to get used to it. Now, however he'd most certainly taken the drumstick. Being pinned against the tank she struggled not only with her hands, but with her tongue as well. But she felt his hands tightening their grip. He forced his leg in between her thighs, pressing it lightly upwards, receiving a very low sound mixed of a moan and a grunt.

He let go of her left hand to lock his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She followed, so far willingly. His right hand let go and grabbed hold of the zipper of the tight fitted dress. He unzipped it and dragged a finger along her spine at the same time. Now she planned her counter-attack, but failed because of two reasons; one, he was wearing armour and thus protected from her touch, and two, he was damn well ready for it. Dragging the dress down to her waist he effectively locked her arms along her body. He spun her around to push her down on the bed. Quickly following with a knee pushing down the fabric between her arm and hip. Making her own clothes a shackle for her arms and hands.

And so he remained for a moment, admiring his work. Watching her stomach and chest heave as she was already breathing heavy. He took the gloves off his hands.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" He suddenly hummed. She gave him a soft laugh.

"Not by turian standards, no."

"You've honed your body to kill." He leaned forward to trace the squares on her stomach. "Swift and accurate. Any turian can appreciate that."

Slowly, painstakingly so if you asked Shepard, he methodically undid the arms and torso of the metallic blue armour. Letting the plates fall one by one to the floor. She sighed of frustration as he revealed himself. He leaned forward, slipping in a hand between her legs and almost ripping off her undies before his hand was there again. Without warning he slipped a finger inside her and watched her bite down, trying to hide her reaction from him. She didn't manage very well. Having another finger slowly, methodically rub the little button in her crevice she soon couldn't hold in the groan. He pulled out his hand and stood up, looking at his fingers wetted by her.

"Well... someone sure doesn't mind the treatment." He said licking one of the fingers clean. Yes, their DNA didn't mix well. But the kissing seemed fine, and besides, she tasted so damn good. Worth the risk.

"Are you going to tease or fuck me, Vakarian?"

"Hmmm..." The flanging of his voice driving her even closer to the edge, if only her hands were free... "A bit of both, I believe."

Ready to retort she was shut up as he leaned forward, again slipping his hand in between her legs. A slight moan, with closed eyes she squirmed. He caught her mouth and drove a hand through her hair. Taking a careful hold of it, keeping her head in one place. She was breathing heavily and her moans increased in both frequency and strength and so did his rhythm, or perhaps it was the other way around? Helping her further along the way he moved his hand to her breast, causing a wince. It was when he tucked his head close to hers, growling low into her ear she was pushed over the edge. Her body slightly arched as every muscle in her body twitched in tension. Almost biting through her lower lip, Shepard was determined not to let him have the satisfaction of her scream.

Garrus inhaled her scent deeply to his lungs before he got up. Figuring he should have some time before she rode out the climax completely he took his time to get out of the rest of the armour. Though, that assumption was a mistake. Suddenly she stood in front of him, stripped of the dress, only wearing the bra he hadn't taken off and grabbed the hem of his armour. With a sly smile she yanked it.

"My turn." Her tone dark and forceful. Almost going up completely on her tip-toes her mouth closed around his mandible, her tongue swirling around it. Garrus made a sound close to a purring in pleasure. He stuck his hand into her hair and the other caressed her waistline. Shepard's lips against his throat proved to still be one of his favourites. Having her close, her hair spreading over her shoulders, scent covering him. The warm softness of a human being. Spirits, the first time she'd 'went down on him' he knew he'd never settle for a turian woman ever again. Seeing her on Menae he knew he'd never settle for anything less than Shepard.

He didn't realize she'd gotten his armour off until he felt five fingers causing his blood to rush completely out of his head to a lower one. 'Crap, think fast Garrus, think fast!' Easier said than done. Backup plan: Relay on instincts. Within seconds he had her up against the aquarium again. But this time his grip only held her shoulders. She gave a low giggle in amusement, her hands took hold of the softer parts of his waist, forcing him backwards. He fell back on the bed, but was more than ready to catch the following Shepard. Taking hold of her waist and flung her around. Taking advantage of the confusion Garrus very happily confirmed that a skill from his former line of work still sat in his wrists. Shepard found her hand clasped in iron. A little startled of what happened she just stared, giving him plenty of time to swing the link around a bedpost and clasping the left as well. Chained to her own bed she now turned her eyes towards her captor.

"Well Garrus, I didn't think you had it in you." She mused.

He grabbed hold of her waist again, bent forward to stop inches from her face and said.

"You have no idea." And pulled her down far enough for her arms to be completely stretched upwards.

Her breathing quickened, probably a little more than she'd hoped he'd notice. Trying the chains she confirmed that there wasn't any point in trying to apply force if she wanted to escape this.

"Don't leave." He teased and got off the bed. Causing her instantly to go:

"What?" With a large portion of threat in her voice.

Garrus walked over to the mini-bar hidden in the corner. First he took out a glass, second he opened the little freezer compartment. Soon the sound of ice hitting glass chimed through the room.

"Oh hell no. No you DON'T!" She tugged at her shackles. Not that it helped, at all. "I'm warning you Garr-"

"And what are you going to do about it?" He came back holding the glass, picking up a cube.

Everyone that had gone through several missions with Shepard was also completely aware that she hated, _hated_, the cold. As they touched down on Noveria she had insisted that an areal bombardment was probably the best option to solve their problems.

"You are going to pay ten-fold for this."

"Really? Hmm, I'll look forward to it." He chuckled, very satisfied with his accomplishment. He took out a cube and slowly slid it from one collarbone to the next.

"Not. Funny." She bit down shuddering as the ice melted on her chest, forming little droplets. Though she had to give it to him, he had an idea and followed through. Any form of control was completely out of her hands. Even though there would be hell to pay. Revenge was exactly what she was trying to focus on as the cold thing travelled down her side over her stomach, and was left in her bellybutton to melt. A new cube traced the inner line of her thigh, travelling up, across what would be her pantyline and along her other side. And even if she hadn't been known to be ticklish a short giggle escaped her, highly involuntarily.

He shifted position, the glass falling down on the floor and spilling the cubes. Seeing her body glistening from the melted water he could barely contain himself. Shepard raised a bare foot to place on his collarbone, he grabbed her leg and flung it over his shoulder, giving it a nibble before he bent forward. Bringing her leg down with him she smiled.

"How's that for flexibility for you?" She raised her eyebrows.

He took hold of her hips, talons digging into flesh.

"Did you want to be fucked, Commander?"

There was something wild in the way he just pulled military rank into this. Her hands twitched again and Garrus gave them a satisfied glance.

"Hell yes." She met his eyes and held them as he shifted forward.

The blissful first moment when he at last was inside of her had them both groan in unison. From now on, the game was over, nature took over. The delicious tightness and warmth of her and his length and firmness. He gave in to a natural rhythm that seemed to give them both what they wanted. Her body seemed to react to every little move he made, twitching, arching. Her leg fell down to his waist as she brought the other up and crossed her feet behind his back. Holding him firmly to herself. Over and over she tugged at her shackles. Shepard herself didn't know if the restraints gave her more pleasure or frustration. At one point she screamed out "Jesus fucking Christ!" To witch Garrus slowed down and she gave him a glare.

"What the h-" He leaned in only an inch or two from her face.

"Together?" His voice was soft and even kind.

In that instant all frustration melted away and she just wanted to be kissed by him.

"Y-yeah." She answered in complete defeat.

He glanced down at her lips before he met her eyes again.

"Cause I'm not there yet." He had a lock of her hair between his fingers and swirled it.

"Well." She shook her hands. "Can't help you there."

He chuckled and hummed. "Don't worry. You're very good as you are now."

And she sort of growled at him, giving him another chuckle. Straightening up again he continued slower, easing into the rhythm. Meeting her eyes he realised she was watching him, biting her lips. It looked almost as if she was studying him, measuring him on what he could do. It drove him on, harder. Until she had to close her eyes, moaning with every rocking. She was close, he wasn't far off either. He let go of her legs and placed his hands on either side of her, breathing down on her chest. Heading into the final stretch he came only a second after she couldn't hold back the scream anymore.

Pleasure rode and tore at them both in the wake of the climax. Garrus relaxed his arms and laid his head on her chest. Savouring the moment, listening to her fast beating heart and feeling her chest heave and fall. One of her legs wrapped around his and he slowly dragged his fingers along her side. Between the heavy breathing she managed a low "I love you Garrus." To which he chuckled and traced the curve of her breast.

"Oh I'm not done yet."

"...I'm gonna need a minute." Her breathing slowed down just a little.

"Not a problem."He heaved himself up, took a light kiss and then released one of the cuffs, slid it from the bedpost and then fastened it again. A stitch of bad consciousness touched him since her wrists were now more or less a bloody mess. No great harm was done, she'd just had a good portion of strength while struggling against them. He made a mental promise that he would treat it later.

Rising from the bed he though he'd get something to drink. But he didn't get to take many steps before the chain between the handcuffs came across his throat and he was tugged backwards.

"You don't think I can be cruel to the ones I love, hmm? Garrus?"

She was standing at the edge of the bed, the difference in height giving her the leverage she needed to keep him in place. Holding him close to herself he tried to speak.

"Shep-"

"Ah ah ah." She cut him off and tightened the chain to the point where he actually had trouble breathing. "I have a first name you know. Why don't you try using it for once?" She gave the chain some slack and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"..Kitten." His voice was still hesitant. It was such a strange name.

"See, not too hard, is it?" She said, clearly happy to have heard her name spoken in his voice. "Now turn around, nice and slow."

He did as asked, no reason to try and play tricks on her now. She was probably completely ready for it, as well as hell-bent on not letting him win another round.

"Seriously. You praise me for having a body meant for killing and you leave me unwatched with something that could be used as a weapon _and_ _then_ turn your back on me?" She put her forehead against his.

"Thought you'd be out longer." His hands moving to her back, lightly touching her skin with his talons. She didn't seem to mind.

"You need to get to know your target better." She mused and raised her leg to rest it over his hip, pulling him in. Her arms ached, her wrists ached but to that her heart ached even more. With a smile she kissed him and didn't at all protest when he took a firm hold around her and lifted her off the bed. Instead she hauled up her other leg aswell.

It wasn't what he'd planned, but he didn't complain about it either. Having received that look from her just a second ago he would've done anything she asked him to. When he pressed her up the wall for support, her mouth left his and wandered to the softer parts of his neck. Humming in pleasure he'd never wished to be closer to her as her entered her again. Her arms curled around him and she moved her mouth to his ears. Intentionally moaning every time he thrust into her. It did as intended for both of them. A while into it he suddenly made a dark purring noise which caught her completely off guard. Burying her head into his neck she once more screamed in pleasure. He hesitated to continue but she hissed at him

"Keep going."

He did, faster as she tightened around him. Within half a minute Garrus also reached the end of his line. Breathing heavily into each others necks the silence almost felt as a presence itself.

"Are you done this time?"

He laughed shortly.

"Yeah, I think so."

She lifted her head and rested her forehead and nose against his.

"Then I still love you."

He chuckled with a smile. Finally helping her down he soon noticed she was a bit too... shaken, to be standing on her own. So he carried her over to the bed and finally took off the handcuffs. Quickly Garrus disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit as Shepard studied her bloody wrists.

"I have one of those?" She asked, looking at the small white box with a red cross on it

"I'm s-"

"No you're not." She cut him off. Knowing that he was going to try and apologise to her. She raised a hand and laid it on the scarred side of his face. "I'm not."

There was something just a little bit strange in hearing her speak in a soft voice. After cleaning off the blood from her right hand he took the left from his face and treated it aswell.

"I love you to Shep-" He stopped himself and met her eyes. "Kitten."

A smile grew on her lips and he could tell that she was genuinely happy about him calling her that. But then again, if she'd only called him by his last name there would be something strange about it. Spectre, Shepard, Commander, Lola. There was never anyone that called her by her first. He threw away the bloody bits of cotton and took out a small tube of medi-gel. It was around when he started to applying it she grew bored and leaned forward to treat his jawline with her mouth again. Doing his best to keep concentration he still shuddered.

"If you don't stop that you just might get me going again."

She gave a muffled giggle and pushed him down on his back on the bed and kissed him.

"It's still going to show in the morning, your hands I mean."

"So I'll wear long-sleeved." She shrugged and laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes to listen after a heartbeat.

"So all you have to do to get Commander Shepard to love you is to tie her up and fuck her brains out." He said with a tease.

She laughed at his remark and watched as his arm raised to hold her down to him. But there was something in what he said. She felt closer to him now than before. If it was the sex or the dark little secrets she'd let out before that hadn't bothered him at all, she didn't know. His arms around her had never felt better. So strange.

"Well I haven't been in a relationship since I was 18. And even then it was mostly about getting into each others pants. So basically there's bad, good, great and fantastic sex. Well there's horrible aswell but I'd rather not go there."

"Easy as that, hmm?"

"I'm terrible at relationships." She moved her head and looked up at him. "I guess you'll have to be the one giving the orders at this one."

Well that was most certainly an amusing thought.

"Allright then. Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

"What, seriously?" Hadn't she spilled enough of her guts for today?

"Without lying."

A good remark. Shepard did lie a lot. A lot. But what good was there in letting others know you bleed just as much on the inside as the outside? God dammit. Things like this were harder than plunging into a swarm of collector bugs.

"...I have nightmares." She said after some pondering. "Always had. Got worse after dad died."

"About what?"

"Falling, failing, running, blood, darkness, insects, zombies, death, both my own and others, mostly just anything you can imagine... I hate going to bed alone."

"Does it help to have someone there?"

"For the dreams? No, but it's easier to wake up. Sleeping somewhere else helps, sometimes."

"So that's why we always find you napping in the lounge."

"Yeah." She laughed a little. "I do fall asleep there a lot don't I."

One of his hands were slowly moving up and down her back, caressing her smooth skin. Her eyelids felt heavier, so she changed position and set her arms down at either side of his head. Her purple hair hanging down in nestled strands, some touching his face.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I fall asleep." Without further notice she heaved herself over him and stood on the floor.

"You don't want company?" He rolled over to his side.

"You really are a romantic, aren't you? Late night in the shower.." She took her bra off and threw it over to the other heap of clothes. "Come then." She said, taking his hand, pulling him with her after he scrambled on his feet.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know about turians." She said, turning towards him, walking backwards. "But six months is a long dry-spell for us. I can do this all night."

He very willingly followed her into the bathroom.

_Eventually_ they both ended up in her bed. Exhausted she fell asleep with his arms around her. When her breathing was steady, calm and he was sure she'd fallen asleep he hugged her closer for a while. What good could he be to her if she couldn't trust him with these stories. If the fate of the galaxy was on her shoulders every second of the day, at least with him he wanted her to be able to relax. She still hadn't said a word about earth, about the fact that they still hadn't heard a word from her mother, about Anderson staying behind. He was pretty sure the admiral held a lot of meaning to her. Perhaps a replacement for her father. He didn't know. So much he didn't know.

"If you need someone to love you." He whispered. "I'll be here."

* * *

**Authors Note**: I've taken some liberties here. Like ignoring that Garrus have huge spikes sticking out of his head that basically means he can lie down normally on his back and stab kitten in the chest when she's holding him against herself :)

So this is also the first smut I've written (or published at least). I also realised something while writing this.. I write everything by hand first.. which I only have time for at the bus/train to work and on my breaks.. Realising you're sitting in the cafeteria at work writing sexy stuff... yeah X3

I loved the fact that bioware gave Shepard nightmares, so I'm gonna give Kitten more of them.

I'm not sure what comes after this actually. We'll just have to see!


	9. CH Nine: Don't worry, I wont let them

**Chapter Nine **

_**Don't worry, I wont let them touch it.**_

It was night, the trees standing in her way as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The forest was burning. Bright red walls surrounding her, chasing her. The roaring of the flames was almost too much too bear. Still the air felt like ice tearing apart her lungs as she gasped for it.

"Why did you do it Commander? Why did you leave me to die?"

His voice tore through everything. She stopped and turned. Kaidan was staring her in the eye. Half his face blown off, the other perfectly fine.

"You could have saved me! Saved us all!"  
"Shut up Kaidan. I made a choice, deal with it." Shepard screamed, pointing at him then waving him off.

"Is it because I tried to love you?"

"Oh for crying out." She turned again trying to find her way out of this mayhem of fire and smoke. Her eyes tearing up from the sting, vision blurring.

"Was just a great way to get rid of your problem?"

"It was you or Ash along with the salarians. You do the math soldier."

"That's all we are to you? Numbers?"

"The cold hard truth Lieutenant." Tripping on a log she fell to the ground and tried to hinder the fall with her hands. The ground was hot, burning her palms. Gasping at the sudden pain she pulled her hands back to herself. Seeing how the blisters appeared one by one on her skin.

"What do you think it feels like, being blown away by a nuke? You fret about blisters? I'll show you! I'll burn you to death!"

From nowhere the fire leaped around her. It felt like hounds biting her as the flames took hold of her arms and legs. Her jaw clenched so hard not to scream it felt like her teeth was about to break.

"Commander Shepard."

Traynors voice cut through everything and Shepard sat up straight in the bed. Droplets of sweat running down her face, her back was already wet. Looking around she saw Garrus opening his eyes and getting up on one arm as she wiped her forehead.

"Commander, are you up?"

"Yes Traynor, what is it?" She answered, slightly heavy on the breathing.

"Admiral Hackett is on the Com."

"Alright, I'll take it up here, just give me a minute or two." She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"You seem collected enough, does this happen a lot?"

"Not Hackett calling, but Traynor usually wakes me up for one reason or the other." A few moments passed and she got out in an N7 hoodie, not wearing any pants. Also her hair was gathered in her back, giving her face sharper features than usual. Garrus shoot her a look. "What? It's not like the camera shows the entire body." She got up to the console by her desk. "Now shut up." Her fingers worked the keyboard and the computer projected Hacketts image in front of her collection of model ships. "Admiral." She saluted.

"Commander we've gotten reports that Cerberus has a base set up with reaper tech. I want you to go get it."

"A Cerberus base? Shouldn't an N7 team be enough to retrieve the objects?"

"Normally this would be considered a standard procedure for and N7 team yes, but due to the nature of the tech I want you to get It personally."

"We're heading towards the war summit, Sir. How far off is this base?"

"Not far, you can get it and get back within two hours."

"Alright. I'll tell the Primarch we'll be delayed and I'll get right on it."

"Good. Contact me when you get back. That is all. Hackett out."

And the image disappeared leaving her staring through the glass.

"Need help with that?"

Her eyes shifted over to him. It was surprising how much she enjoyed just watching him laying in her bed. It brought back memories from this cabin. Six months old memories...

On the Normandy, Captains Cabin, shortly after the mission given by Hackett, later nicknamed "The Arrival"

After Admiral Hacketts surprisingly personal debriefing she already knew there was only one thing to do. The only thing she could do.  
Turning the Normandy back into Alliance control.

The Collectors had already been defeated. Now it was just a question of how long she could stall it. How long until the galaxy knew all too well what just had happened, why and who was responsible.

No matter how much she had defended her co-operation with Cerberus, she did love the alliance. But it came with restrictions. A lot of restrictions. And this whole "run everything just the way you want it" thing was extremely satisfactory. The best of all? Miranda wrote most of the tedious reports. Creepiest and weirdest of all? Reporting back to someone who trusted your judgement and accepted your decisions. Quite the difference from the council picking apart her every word and distrusting the rest.

Joining up with Cerberus hadn't been easy on her conscience, but it had been the natural decision. The reapers still haunted her dreams, the council still denied their existence. So the only way to make a real difference was to join the bad guys.

The doors to her cabin opened and a certain turian stepped in. She gave a very discreet smirk. Better not make him all too full of himself just yet.

"Well, you look like hell."

"You're not so damn pretty yourself you know." She crossed her arms. Sure enough there was still bandage on her arm, a few bruises and her lip was still cut. He chuckled and crossed the floor.

"So, what did you call me up for?"

He didn't take the seat right next to her. The corner of the couch was between them.

"I wanted to tell you something."

He hauled up his foot over the knee and leaned back.

"Does it have anything to do with the bandage?" He nodded towards her arm. "Rumours has it you went into Chakwas a little more roughed up than usual, and had a personal visit from an alliance Admiral."

"Rumour?" She tilted her head.

"Well, you pick up on a few thi-"

"Kasumi?"  
"Well... Yes."

"Figures." She shook her head with a silent sigh. "Jealous I didn't bring you along huh?"

"I feel left out very easily."

"Don't worry, it was a stealth mission. You'd just be a target."

"Now wait a-"

"A very big target. With shiny armour and lights. Practically scream 'Hey shoot me!'"

Figuring she might be driving this _reason_ on because, well, she couldn't really talk about the mission, he dropped it.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to tell?"

She fell silent. Averting her eyes to the empty table for a moment to collect her thoughts. Taking a mental inhale she didn't move as she spoke.

"I'm turning myself over together with the Normandy to the Alliance."

He waited for her to turn her head and look at him again.

"Why?"

"Why?" She was surprised by the question. "They called!" She rose and walked around the table and stood in front of him. "I answered and now I can't hang up on them. I've been with the alliance all my life, one way or the other. Since day one on _this_ Normandy I always expected to return one day. We've defeated the collectors. The Illusive man has no more leads or clues to the reapers and.." She stopped, took a step back, making herself a silhouette against the aquarium. "Sorry." She shook her head with a sigh. "It's not up for debate. In a few days we'll dock on Omega. One last shore leave. I'll see to it that Jack disappears. Probably Kasumi aswell... given her.. history."

"And you?"

"Back to earth I guess. I'll probably be grounded. Joker's going to kill me." A vague smile appeared on her lips.

Her scars had never quite healed. In fact at times they seemed worse. At one point he could remember seeing the red light of the implants in her eyes. Even now the semi-circle scars on her cheek glowed red. Hell, she probably needed a vacation from bearing the fate of the galaxy on her shoulders if those scars were ever to heal.

"I'm a turian, Shepard. I probably understand the need to answer the call of the military better than anyone else on this ship. You don't have to excuse yourself to me."

Just like that. The tension in her shoulders dropped and she walked back to the couch, crawling into the corner, closer to him.

"You'll go back to Palaven?"

"Probably, yes. I haven't seen my family for a while now. My sister is close to beating me up soon if I don't pay a visit."

"I remember you saying Virmire reminded you of home. Wish I could come with you."

"You don't miss earth?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "I was born on a prototype Cruiser. Spent my life on various ships. My longest continuous visit to earth was about two weeks I think. Altogether I don't think I've spent an entire year there."

"Wait, back up." He raised a hand. "You were born on a Cruiser?"

"Yeah, you know my mom is alliance. Being pregnant didn't stop her from working. She was there to help organize the shooting range, shipment of weapons and such. Went into labour. Luckily the med-bay was set up and stocked. Besides how did you think they'd get away with naming me Kitten? When the authorities caught on to it my file was already registered and accepted. Besides, you don't argue with an admiral in charge of a cruiser who happened to take a liking to the kid."

Garrus shook his head.

"Why did they name you 'Kitten' anyway?"

"Oh you'll have to do a lot more than being cute to earn the right to that story."

"Oh really? Such as?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, what's the fun in that? Now.." To pulled herself up, pushed his leg from the knee and proceeded to straddle him. Laying her arms on his shoulders, joining her fingers at the back of his neck and smiled cunningly. "I'm sure you reeeaally regret wearing armour, freak."

"Yeah, I might agree on that point." He answered with a slightly strained voice. He placed his left hand on her waist and stroked her back with the other.

"Tell me Mr Vakarian... Did I go right?"

Kitten smiled nudging her forehead against his. Implicating that little conversation they've had a few days before. _"I want something to go right. Just once. Just..."_

"Well, can't say I'm disappointed. Only-"  
"Really?" She cut him off. Voice dropping a couple of levels. "I really think we can do better. But I guess it'll need practice. And we don't have much time."

Her hair fell out of its place as she tilted her head, but his hand where there sooner than she'd noticed to put it pack.

"Please keep the hair."

"Don't worry, I wont let them touch it." She answered with a soft smile.

"Though I doubt they'll let you keep the purple armour. Too bad. You looked so... stylish on the battlefield with it."

She gave a laugh with a shake of her head.

"As long as the batarians are after my blood I doubt they'll let me out on any kind of field work."

"Batarians?" He asked, suddenly with sharper eyes and graver voice. His hands held her firmer.

"I'm going to get to learn how to shut up all over again, aren't I?" Classified information, she'd almost forgotten the term.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, what does it matter if you get to know a week before the rest of the galaxy." She sighed at herself and looked down. "Admiral Hackett called me up, asking for a personal favour." Raising her eyes to his she told him everything. From beginning to the end. From the call right down to the conversation to Harbinger. The destruction of and entire star system.

"It was close Garrus. Too close. Even had a nice chat with Harbinger. 'Like dust struggling against cosmic winds' he called our fight. For machines they certainly have a way with words."

He'd been silent through the whole story. She hadn't moved, and now he continued to just watch her, silently. Normally Shepard had no problem taking a silent treatment. People had tried to stare her out countless times, she made a point in always winning. Never looking away. Her cold blue eyes had a way of getting people to either back down or trying to beat the crap out of her. But this? This was murder.

"For spirits sake, say something!"

Had they been among others, he would have said something else.

Had it been a week ago, he would have acted differently.

Now he closed his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered to her ear, a low voice full of meaning.

Surprised she wondered what he was playing at. But he just held her, firmly. So for once she relaxed and let herself be held before creating a little distance between them.

"Just figuring at least someone should show you a little appreciation."

The emotions this situation tore up up was next to overwhelming. She was one breath away from asking him to stop her. Throw Cerberus off the ship. Go rouge, be renegades. Enjoy every shred and sliver of joy and happiness they possibly could before the reapers came. And let the damn council handle them. Gods and spirits they've earned it. But before it came to that she remembered the Shadow brokers words in the file he had on Garrus, black on white: 'Leadership potential overshadowed by Shepard. Unlikely to fully develop under Shepard's command.' She was a damn hindrance to him. A roadblock. Wasn't that a knife in the heart if there ever was any? All this passed through her in a split second.

In the end all she gave him was a warm smile, eyes as soft as they ever could get.

"I'll show you appreciation." With that she kissed him.

One thought passed through her mind as she felt his hands up her back.

'Gods, I'm going to miss him, aren't I?'

Back on the Normandy, Captains Cabin, present time.

"No." She answered his question, watching the disappointment in his eyes. Somehow she'd gotten him back, somehow a man had decided to stand by her. Today wasn't a day to risk his life.

"Oh come on, if you don't take me out on a date I'm going to tear down the walls off this place."

"I think it's time to show Edi and Vega how a real N7 mission is carried out." Shepard stretched her arms out with a cunning smile. Today she was in an utterly playful mood.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So, haven't written much on this lately. I had a sudden urge to write down a dragon age fiction I've thought about for a year, decided never to write down, but still did. Then I got struck by a hideous writers block that seems to have lighten its hold on me. (When I can't write I can turn out to be a very hideous person, so have compassion with all the people in stores that's been standing in my way and thus being pushed to the side a little harder than needed)

I've also devoted alot of time to the Uncharted trilogy, trying to get me those trophies, Done soon! :)

On this chapter: I usually check out exactly which mission is next so I get it right, but I couldn't be bothered so I chose the N7 mission I remembered best. From here I'm not sure if I'm going to jump to the war meeting thingy (yay wrex!) or what's going to happen. I should finish Uncharted soon, problem is there's vacation time coming up for me. And I have a shitload planned...

So **no idea when the next update comes**, but those who care I bet already have fixed that you get a mail when this happens. So see you then and have an awesome summer with lots of whatever you like the most! (I love barbecue and thunderstorms :3)


End file.
